Life and Death
by asuyaki
Summary: Que feriez vous si vous avez le pouvoir de mort ? Mais aussi celui de la vie? Qu'à vous seul vous pouviez contrôler le monde? C'est le quotidien de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Aussi appelé Tsunaze. Un adolescent banal,accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis,Gokudera et Yamamoto. Sa vie va changer après sa rencontre avec le mystérieux homme en costume noire qui se fait appeler Reborn. Semi UA
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Hi mina! Aujourd'hui je vous poste une nouvelle fic (oui je sais j'ai du retard... Beaucoup de retard sur ma fic d'azuria, mais avec les examen et mes pauses j'ai eu une autre idée et je me devais de l'écrire ! :3)

Du coup je vous présente ma nouvelle fic! (ouai j'me répète : )

Disclaimer: rien m'appartient etc etc :c (oh Akira Amano, si je pouvais tout avoir :o)

Rating: K (parce que ... Parce que va surement avoir des mots dur tout sa tout sa :o pi pas seulement hé hé)

Pairing : bah y'aura Tsuna avec Reborn pi ... Le reste vous verrez nah mé oh :3

Histoire: bah lisez le résumé hein non mais ! è.é

J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire va vous plaire et que vous passerez un bon moment à la lire :)

La suite viendra demain et pour le roi d'azuria j'vais me dépêcher d'la finir ! :o (demain sans faute !)

Ah vi : - discours normaux

et italique pour pensée !

Voilà :p

Enjoy =^.^=

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

\- Un monde dévasté,l'odeur du sang est partout, il ne reste aucun humain, l'humanité c'est éteinte à l'instant. Il ne reste donc plus que moi hein. J'avais le choix de vie ou de mort, j'ai choisis la mort.

A présent je vais recommencer à nouveau, refaçonner le monde, tout recommencer à nouveau.

Si ce nouveau monde est encore corrompu par les sentiments haineux des être humains, alors j'effacerais encore et je recommencerais ce cycle éternellement. Après tout j'ai le pouvoir de donner la vie et la mort. Rien ne peut m'arrêter et je resterais dans cette tristesse qui est mienne. Reborn, tu ne peut rien faire pour changer cela.

L'intitulé fit un petit sourire qui en disais long sur lui, il était sûr de lui, il se mit à rire.

\- Voyons, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de t'arrêter, jamais plus tu ne t'éveillera.

\- Oh je vois, cela est il même possible ?

\- Tu es né en tant que 10ème parrain Vongola, mais tu as acquit un pouvoir dépassant l'entendement. Aucun parrain n'a obtenu autant de force et de magie. Chacun d'entre eux possédait l'un des attribut, mais jamais les deux et surtout jamais aussi puissant. Tu es une menace que la Mafia à décider d'éliminer. Tu n'es pas que le ciel qui recouvre tout tu possède aussi un pouvoir destructeur.

\- Je vois, tu es donc ici pour m'arrêter ?

\- Je n'ai guère le choix, mais nous nous reverrons, après tout, tu n'as que 5 ans.

\- Peut-être, si c'est toi, tu sera capable de m'arrêter...

L'homme en costume noire pointa un flingue vers le jeune parrain. Il tira une balle argenté en direction de son cœur. Celle ci atteignit le plus petit et une lumière jaillit. Du sang coula de sa blessure.

\- Reborn... Je souhaite te revoir, si cela se fait, alors empêche moi de nuire à nouveau.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ce genre de chose, tu sais très bien que je te protégerais car je suis ton tuteur à présent. Tu peut dormir Tsuna. Tu oubliera tout.

La vision du petit se fit de plus en plus flou, dans un élan de dernière volonté, il utilisa la « vie » et tout ce qui fit détruit fut restauré. Il ferma les yeux petit à petit et tout se fit noire à présent.

Reborn s'avança et porta Tsuna dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'avoir rétablit l'ordre Tsuna, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tout ne fait que commencer à présent.

* * *

C'est court mais après tout ce n'est que le prologue ! :3

La suite arrivera demain ^.^


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendu

Voilà le premier chapitre :)

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :o

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient :c

Pairing: tsuna/reborn, gokudera/yamamoto et vous verrez :)

\- dialogue des personnages

phrase en italique : pensée

 **Merci à Tahury pour sa review ! Oui c'est vague, mais j'aime les prologue ou l'on comprend pas tout :3**

J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette histoire, qui plus est va être longue, comme pour le roi d'azuria (oui je sais faut je la mette à jour !)

Enjoy :3

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendu

Un réveil retentit, celui ci afficha 7h30. Un garçon au cheveux marron se réveilla difficilement et bailla. Au moment ou le jeune homme se leva il chuta grâce à ses draps.

\- Aie...

\- Tsu-kun ! Tu vas finir par être en retard !

\- Hai Oka-san !

Tsuna fila en direction de la salle de bain, celle ci était plutôt moyenne, le carrelage était de couleur bleu et il y avait une cabine de douche ainsi qu'un panier de linge sale que sa mère n'avait pas encore ramassé.

Le jeune prit sa douche en vitesse et s'habilla en uniforme du lycée Namimori. En effet c'était un collège-lycée et c'était la 1ère année de lycée du jeune Tsuna. Qui disait rentrée des classes disait problème en tout genre pour Tsuna. Sa réputation de Tsunaze était connu dans tout Namimori. Au moins ses camarades passaient de bon moment de rigolade avec lui. Bien que cela déplaisait fortement à notre Tsuna.

L'adolescent descendit des escaliers avant de trébucher lamentablement.

\- Oh tsu-kun ça va ?

La mère de Tsuna s'inquiétait de la maladresse de son fils mais elle savait qu'à force il ne se faisait pas mal.

\- Oui Oka-san ça va ne t'en fait pas.

Les deux se mit à rire. La mère aida son fils à se relever.

\- Mange tes œufs et ta tartine Tsu-kun, tes amis sont déjà arrivé !

Les amis de Tsuna n'était autre que Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et ne s'étaient jamais quitté.

Gokudera avait toujours un visage sérieux à faire peur plus d'un sauf envers Tsuna en qui il souriait et s'inquiétait un peu trop. Il possédait une chevelure argenté mi longue ainsi que des yeux vert et était plutôt grand de taille.

Yamamoto était tous le contraire de Gokudera. Il était toujours calme, souriant et rigolait pour un rien. Il était aussi grand que l'argenté mais possédait des cheveux brun ainsi que des yeux gris/brun.

\- Yo Tsuna te voilà ! T'as pas eu trop mal en tombant ?

\- Non Yamamoto ça va merci, pour une fois j'me suis pas fait mal ahah.

\- Arrête de te foutre de lui idiot de baseballeur !

\- Ma Ma, je rigolait juste Gokudera !

\- Mouai j'y crois moyen !

\- Vous devriez vous dépêcher les garçon il est déjà 8h15.

\- Mince !

Les 3 sortirent de la maison en vitesse, Tsuna ne pu prendre que sa tartine beurré et ils filèrent en courant vers le lycée.

Vers le milieu du chemin, le plus petit à la chevelure brune s'arrêta essouflé.

\- Ah les gars j'suis crevé ! On peut pas marcher ?

\- Si tu veux Tsuna !

\- Pas de problème Juudaime !

\- Gokudera arrête de m'appeller comme ça, sa me gêne, suis pas un parrain ou je sais pas trop quoi.

\- Non Juudaime, je peut pas !

\- Ah laisse tomber va.

Les trois se mirent à marcher. Sur le chemin du lycée, ils virent un chat qui c'est fait écraser par une voiture.

Yamamoto vit la pauvre bête allongé ensanglanté par terre.

\- Le pauvre... Il ne méritait pas cela.

Gokudera détourna le regard.

\- Tch ils savent pas conduire ici, à croire ils ont eu leur permis dans une pochette surprise !

Tsuna s'arrêta net et s'avança vers le petit être.

\- Les gars... Il respire ! On devrait pas l'emmener chez le vétérinaire ?

\- Non Tsuna, il agonise, il vaut mieux le laisser là. Bien que sa me fasse pas plaisir.

\- Mais Yamamoto ! Se serait trop injuste !

\- Juudaime, cet idiot de baseballeur à raison, allons y ne perdons pas de temps, d'accord ?

\- Mais …

Les deux adolescent prirent la main de Tsuna et continuèrent de marcher vers le lycée.

 _Non ! Je, je ne veux pas le laisser !_

Tsuna cria en son fort intérieur, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette pauvre bête ainsi, il serait un monstre s'il le faisait. Sa générosité et sa bonté était sans limite, cela lui à toujours apporter des ennuies.

Le plus petit s'arrêta net et lâcha les mains de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je peut pas le laisser comme ça, sa serait inhumain !

Il couru vers le petit animal sans défense qui gisait par terre.

\- Gokudera... Je pense qu'il faut l'arrêter. Ou ça va encore se reproduire.

\- Pas la peine de me le dire idiot de baseballeur... Toi et moi savons que Tsuna à quelque chose en plus, un pouvoir que ni toi ni moi comprenons. D'ailleurs lui même n'en a pas conscience.

Tsuna ramassa le petit chat et le prit dans ses bras. Il versa une larme et se rapprocha de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Ne, on l'emmène ? Tant pis si nous sommes en retard au lycée !

\- Tsuna, tu sais bien qu'on doit pas l'être, à moins que tu veuille qu'on se fasse mordre à mort par Hibari ?

Tsuna eu un frisson. C'était l'une des pires choses qui pouvait lui arriver.

\- Non, tout mais pas sa !

\- Alors repose le, d'accord ? Quelqu'un s'en occupera surement.

\- Non Yamamoto, l'humain n'est pas comme sa, ils s'en foutent des animaux, ils vont le laisser mourir et le prendre en photo pour poster sur Facebook, insta et j'en passe, tout sa pour avoir des j'aimes. Ils s'en foutent de ce qui peut arriver à ce chat. Ils sont perfide, stupide et égoïstes.

L'air se fit lourde en un instant, l'aura de Tsuna devint froide, ses yeux habituellement brun prirent une teinte orangé

\- Oi, Yamamoto, sa recommence non ?

\- Oui Gokudera.

La tête habituellement calme de Yamamoto devint sérieuse. Gokudera devint lui aussi très sérieux à son tour.

\- Tsuna, on va l'emmener d'accord ?

\- Oui Juudaime, tant pis si nous sommes en retard !

Tsuna se calma, ses yeux orangés disparurent pour laisser place à un regard qui pourrait vous percer l'esprit. Il prirent une teinte bleuâtre. Une lumière de couleur faible jaillit de la paume de sa main. Le petit être sans vie dans les bras de Tsuna se releva et se mit à lécher la joue de l'adolescent.

\- Ahah, arrête donc, tu me chatouille !

Les deux meilleurs amis de Tsuna se regardèrent et ne comprenait pas comment Tsuna avait pu remettre sur pied un animal qui était destiné à mourir.

Gokudera s'approcha de Tsuna.

\- Ju-judaime, nous devrions y aller.

\- Hein ? Allez ou Gokudera ?

\- Au lycée voyons !

\- Ah bon ? Étrange j'me souviens pas qu'on devait y aller.

\- Tsuna, on a manger quoi au petit déjeuner ?

\- Bah... Je sais plus, c'est pas important si ?

Les deux plus grand se regardèrent avec un air inquiet. Tsuna avait une fois de plus perdu la mémoire, comme cette fois « là »

\- Ma, pas grave allons-y !

Yamamoto commença à partir en premier vers le lycée et garda sa tête sérieuse tout le long du chemin.

\- Juudaime vous devriez laisser ce chat ici, il n'est pas autorisé au lycée.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai !

Tsuna mit le petit chat à terre et partit avec Gokudera en direction du lycée.

Il était 8h40, les trois compères étaient déjà en retard de 10 min et pour une rentrée des classes c'était plutôt grave.

\- Hibari va nous mordre à mort ! Ah qu'est ce qu'on va faire !

Tsuna mit ses deux mains vers sa tête et commença à paniquer.

\- Juudaime, ça va aller !

Gokudera vint vers les deux adolescents.

\- On est dans la même classe, en 1-D, on devraient se dépêcher avant d'être plus en retard que nous le sommes déjà.

Yamamoto partit en premier. Tsuna le fixa et prit un air inquiet.

\- Gokudera, il a quoi Yamamoto ? Il est pas comme d'habitude.

\- Ah, t'en fait pas Juudaime, c'est rien, sa lui arrive parfois !

\- Je vois...

Les deux rejoignirent Yamamoto et entra dans la classe.

Les élèves se mirent à rire. L'un d'eux se mit à parler.

\- Ah Tsunaze, encore en retard ? Sa change pas après tout !

\- Hey, d'où tu parle au Juudaime comme sa toi ?

\- Euh... Pardon Gokudera.

Le professeur de la classe s'avança vers les trois adolescents

\- Hmm, je vois, vous êtes en retard alors. Je vais devoir corriger sa.

L'enseignant portait un costume noir, ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu de la même couleur que son costume. On pouvait apercevoir un caméléon sur le dessus de celui-ci. Il était grand de taille et devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Il avait des yeux de couleur noire qui pourrait faire tomber n'importe quelle filles et son regard pouvait vous faire frissonner de peur.

Il se rapprocha de Tsuna.

\- Tsunaze, je vais devoir corriger ta manie d'arriver en retard.

Tsuna regarda son professeur sans le lâcher des yeux, il était comme captivé par sa présence.

\- Euh, qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis ton professeur principale ainsi que ton tuteur.

\- Hein ?!

* * *

Hai : oui

-Kun : Marque honorifique pour les garçons

oka-san: maman

-san: marque honorifique ( montre du respect envers son interlocuteur)

ne : dites ? (on le dit pour genre dites, ou encore n'est ce pas ?) Ici dans ce chapitre c'est pour dites.

Juudaime : dixième du nom

Voilà sa vous aidera un petit peu :3

D'ailleurs le "cette fois là" n'a rien à voir avec le prologue, mais à un événement passé quand il était en primaire (que je raconterais après bien entendu :))


	3. Chapitre 3 : Je suis ton tuteur

hai mina! Voilà la suite ! :3

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, Tout est à akira amano :3

Je vais pas répéter sans arrêt que - = dialogue et l'italique les pensées :D

 **Merci petitcrapaubaveux (wtf ton nom ma fait rire ^.^) pour ta review ! Non je l'abandonnerais pas t'en fait pas :3 Voilà la suite ^^**

 **Merci à DragonneYukkin pour ta review ! Merci pour tes paroles sa me fait plaisir, et sa me donne encore plus envie de continuer^^ J'epsère que tu sera pas déçu :)**

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

Chapitre 3: Je suis ton tuteur

\- Comment sa mon tuteur ?! Je n'en est pas besoin !

\- Crois moi que si, je serais ton professeur particulier ainsi que ton tuteur. Cela a déjà été décideé avec ta mère. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler, alors tous les trois regagner vos sièges on en discutera chez Tsunaze.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Oh tu te rebelle Tsunaze ?

\- Hey j'sais pas t'es qui, mais tu parle pas au Juudaime comme ça.

\- Oh tu es Gokudera Hayato, c'est sa ?

\- Qu'est ce que sa peut bien te faire ?

\- Gokudera, allons nous asseoir.

\- Mais Juudaime, il t'as insulté !

\- T'en fait pas va, allons y ne ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaite.

Les trois adolescents partirent s'asseoir à leur places respectives. Gokudera était tout devant et avait mit ses jambes sur la table ainsi que ses bras croisé derrière la tête. Yamamoto était assis près de la fenêtre et avait une main appuyé sur sa joue. Tsuna, quant à lui, était vers le milieu de la salle et avait ses deux mains appuyé contre ses joues.

\- Bon, moi c'est Reborn, votre nouveau professeur principal, on va passez l'année ensemble, et ceux qui seront les plus talentueux auront une place dans la mafia.

Les élèves étaient choqués, l'un d'eux chuchota à un autre.

\- La mafia ? Sérieux ? C'quoi ce prof' on est tombé sur un cinglé !

Une craie atteignit le front du lycéen qui s'évanouit instantanément.

\- D'autres commentaires ?

Il y eu un silence dans la salle.

 _C'est quoi ce prof, il enseigne avec la terreur !_

Tsuna avait une tête étonné et leva un sourcil.

\- Hey toi avec la tête de con.

Tsuna sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva directement.

\- Euh... Oui ?

\- Répond à cette question.

Tsuna regarda en direction du tableau, c'était une équation mathématique. Il commença à suer d'un coup. Il pu lire 2x + 1 = 0 ou x - 4 = 0

\- Euh, euh...

 _Hi ! Comment je vais répondre à sa ! J'en sais rien !_

\- Tu es lent.

Au loin Gokudera essaye de souffler la réponse à Tsuna. Il fit des gestes incompréhensible avec ses mains.

\- Juudaime ! x= -1/2 ou x= 4 !

 _Je comprend rien !_

\- T'es vraiment un Tsunaze toi. Trop lent.

Reborn balança sa craie en direction de Tsuna qui l'évita de justesse.

\- Hi ! Mais vous êtes fou !

La sonnerie qui annonçait l'heure du déjeuner retenti. Tous les élèves de la salle partirent en courant. Il ne resta que Tsuna, Gokudera,Yamamoto ainsi que deux filles du nom de Kyoko et Hana.

\- Allons-y Kyoko, restons pas plus longtemps dans cette classe de cinglé.

\- Oui Hana.

Kyoko se leva et salua Tsuna de loin avec un sourire. Tsuna le lui rendit.

Yamamoto se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit Tsuna. Gokudera fit pareil.

\- Allons manger Tsuna.

\- Bonne idée Yamamoto !

Avant de sortir, un miaulement se fit entendre dans la salle.

\- Miaou.

\- Un chat ? Il sort d'où lui ?

Gokudera chercha d'où venait le son du miaulement.

Le chat finit par se montrer et s'avança vers Tsuna.

\- Miaou.

\- Ah c'est le chat de ce matin ! Il nous a suivi ?

Tsuna pris le chat dans ses bras.

\- Juudaime, on dirait qu'il c'est pris d'affection pour vous.

\- Oui on dirait.

Le chat ronronna dans les bras de Tsuna. Il frotta sa tête contre celle du plus petit. Le chat se mit à fixer Tsuna dans les yeux.

\- Hmm tu veux me dire quelque chose petit chat ?

\- Miaou.

Ils se regardèrent encore plus intensément. Soudain Tsuna eu un petit vertige. Gokudera l'avait tenu de justesse.

\- Juudaime ?! Tu vas bien ?

Les yeux de Tsuna changèrent et devenaient bleuâtre. Yamamoto s'approcha de Tsuna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Gokudera, sa recommence.

\- Quoi ?

\- Gokudera s'approcha et fixa les yeux bleu de Tsuna.

\- Ce regard, on dirait qu'il peut voir à travers nous...

Sous les pieds du jeune adolescent, des fleurs commença à naître.

\- Gokudera, regarde sous ses pieds !

\- Juudaime...

\- Que veux tu me dire petit chat ? Non... Tu ne t'appelle pas comme sa n'est ce pas ?

\- Miaou.

\- Je vois...

\- Tsuna !

Tsuna se retourna doucement vers Yamamoto. Celui ci lui sourit. Tsuna le regarda un petit moment.

\- Yamamoto... Tu devrais faire attention à toi quand tu t'entraîne au baseball tu t'es blessé au bras n'est ce pas ?

\- Tsuna...

\- Sa fait mal?

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour sa...

\- Tsunayoshi.

Au loin une voix grave interrompu la conversation. Tsuna se tourna vers le son de la voix. C'était Reborn. Tsuna s'avança vers son professeur.

\- Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ?

Reborn lui souris.

\- Non Tsuna. D'ailleurs... Ne reste pas trop longtemps comme sa, tu vas perdre tes souvenirs. De plus le comité d'accueil vient d'arriver.

Au loin, une vitre se brisa. Des gens en costume noir et armé pointa leur arme vers Tsuna.

\- Ce mioche doit crever. Alors tuer le !

Un coup de fusil retenti. Reborn l'avait contré avec une balle lancé au même moment.

\- Juudaime ! Je vais te protéger !

Gokudera sortit de ses poches des bougies qu'il alluma et lança sur les ennemis. A leur contact, celles ci ont explosé.

On te tuera Vongola !

Un deuxième coup de feu retenti. Yamamoto avait contré la balle avec une batte de baseball mais tout de suite après, un troisième coup de feu partit, et Yamamoto se le reçu de plein fouet sur l'épaule droite.

\- Gnn !

\- On en a eu un ! Aller on descend les autres !

Reborn abatis l'homme qui avait tiré sur le baseballeur.

\- Ça va gamin ?

\- Ouai je pense. Ahah.

Yamamoto rigola mais afficha un visage de douleur. Tsuna accourra vers son meilleur ami.

\- Ya-Yamamoto ! Tu n'as rien ?!

\- Tsuna, non t'inquiètes pas ça va aller gnn.

Le sang de l'épaule de Yamamoto ne s'arrêta pas de couler.

\- Faut qu'on l'emmène se faire soigner, ou il va avoir une hémorragie. Hey le mec aux cheveux argentés, emmène le à l'hôpital, je m'occupe d'eux.

\- Que ! Me donne pas d'ordre toi !

\- Yamamoto !

Tsuna s'inquiéta pour son ami qui avait un visage livide, l'hémorragie ne se stoppa pas.

 _Que dois je faire ? Il souffre par ma faute... Yamamoto..._

\- Juudaime ?

L'air devint froid, les yeux de Tsuna prirent une teinte orangé.

\- Vous avez osez toucher à mon meilleur ami, vous aller le payer !

Un nuage noire apparu des mains de Tsuna, il s'avança vers les mafieux.

\- Vous êtes si perfide et avide de pouvoir que vous tuer sans prétention. Vous aimer ôter la vie et ne reculer devant rien pour la gloire. Vous ne devriez même pas exister, vous êtes une erreur de la nature.

\- Le Vongola ! Il n'est pas comme tout à l'heure ! Fuyez avant qu'il ne nous tue !

\- Trop tard pour fuir déchet.

Le nuage noire toucha les hommes en noirs, en l'espace de quelque seconde il étaient morts.

\- Oi oi, me dit pas qu'ils sont mort ?

\- Ils le sont bel et bien Gokudera. C'est vraiment un garçon à problème que j'ai là hmmpft.

Tsuna regarda Reborn.

\- Toi, tu as connu la mort, même pire encore, tu as tué des innocents. Tu ne mérite pas de vivre.

\- On s'arrête là Tsuna.

Reborn avait couru vers l'adolescent et l'avais assommer d'un coup à la nuque.

\- Juudaime ! Teme ! Tu lui as fait quoi ?

\- Juste un somme. Allons guérir l'épaule de Yamamoto.

Les jeunes homme partit en direction de la maison Sawada. Elle était vide et propre. Ils montèrent à l'étage et déposa Tsuna dans son lit.

\- Place lui des bandages Gokudera.

\- Pas besoin de me le dire le prof'.

Gokudera plaça des bandages sur la blessure de son meilleur ami.

\- Hey ça va idiot de baseballeur ?

\- Ahah oui ça va merci pour le bandage ! D'ailleurs on devait pas aller à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi on est chez Tsuna ?

\- Tch.

Gokudera se tourna vers Reborn.

\- Toi, je veux des explications !

\- Voyons Gokudera, tu devrais me connaître, toi qui es mafieux. Reborn, sa ne t'évoque rien ?

Gokudera réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Attend me dit pas que tu es le légendaire Reborn ! Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ?!

\- T'en as mit du temps abruti. Je suis là pour être le professeur particulier de ce minable de Tsunaze.

Et pour vous apprendre à être des gardiens du dixième.

\- Parrain ? C'est quoi, une sorte de jeu ?

\- Mais non Idiot de baseballeur !

Tsuna se réveilla.

\- Ah j'ai la tête qui tourne ! On fait quoi chez moi ?!

Tsuna prit un air paniqué.

\- On est venu pour te déposer Juudaime !

\- HI Reborn est là aussi ?!

\- Oui je suis là Tsunaze. Dorénavant je m'occupe de toi.

\- Hein comment sa ?

\- Ta mère c'est absentée quelque temps pour affaire.

\- Hein ?!

Tient une lettre d'elle.

Mon cher Tsu-kun !

Mama s'absente quelque temps pour affaire

mais je t'ai engagé un tuteur et un professeur particulier pour s'occuper de toi !

N'oublie pas de te brosser les dents, de faire tes devoirs et de l'écouter!

Ah fait attention quand tu vas au lycée !

Bisou Maman.

Tsuna eu une tête de dépressif.

\- Elle me prend pour un gamin ou quoi ?! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est ce que mon prof' du lycée serait mon tuteur ?!

\- Tu pose trop de question, contente toi d'aller dormir, il est tard.

Tsuna accouru vers Yamamoto.

\- Yamamoto ! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Oui Tsuna ça va ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je suis soulagé...

Tsuna ne marcha plus droit et fila en direction de son lit.

\- Maintenant que je ne suis plus inquiet je vais pouvoir dormir...

\- Je te réveille à 5h du mat demain Tsunaze.

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi aussi tôt ?!

\- Pour t'entraîner quelle question ! T'es un Tsunaze actuellement, et c'est honteux pour le prochain parrain de la famille.

\- Hein ? Encore des histoires de mafia ?

\- Juudaime ! Permet moi de rester chez toi ce soir!Je peut pas te laisser seule avec ce fou...

\- Je reste aussi Tsuna, plus on est fou plus on rie non ?

\- Arrête de dire des conneries idiot de baseballeur !

\- La ferme, allez vous coucher.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce sur le ton autoritaire de Reborn pour aller vers la chambre d'ami qui avait un lit pour chacun d'eux. La mère de tsuna était vraiment prévoyante. Tout était préparer pour leurs nuit. Comme si elle savait qu'il allait rester chez Tsuna.

* * *

\- Yamamoto... C'est encore arrivé non ?

\- Le changement de Juudaime ?

\- Oui...

\- Oui, je me demande ce que c'est... C'était pareil qu'en primaire... Et pour le chat ! D'ailleurs il est passé ou lui ?

\- Bonne question... On ferait mieux d'aller dormir. La nuit porte conseil.

\- Ouai pour une fois t'as raison. Bonne nuit. Force pas sur ta blessure.

\- Ahah oui. Bonne nuit Gokudera.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit Reborn entra dans la chambre de Tsuna qui dormait déjà. Il s'assit à côté de lui et mit une main sur son visage. Il s'avança vers le visage endormi de l'adolescent et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tsuna... Je te protégerais cette fois.

* * *

Bah quoi j'allais pas mettre sur la bouche direct hein :3

Faut y aller avec le feeling toussa :3

Petit lexique ! :

Temme = enfoiré, connard etc (j'en passe :o)

Mama = maman

Je crois avoir tout dit...

Ah et si vous voulez review, faites le, sa me fait toujours plaisir de les lires ^.^


	4. Chapitre 4:Gardien, attribut, révélation

Coucou :3 Je vous poste la suite (Oui déjà :o) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =^.^=

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Akira Amano :)

 **Merci à Ms Akabane pour ta review ! Je me doute que tu dois te poser plein de questions ^.^ HAHA le tête con j'était obligé, vu la tête que Tsuna devait avoir :') Il se rattrape bien :p Pour les fleurs, le pouvoir de la "vie" permet de faire vivre des choses donc des fleurs dans une salle de classe c'est trois fois rien :p**

 **Merci à Nakamura1miu pour ta review ! Voilà la suite :o Merci d'aimer et suivre ma fic :)**

 **Merci à Alycia panther pour ta review ! Tant mieux qu tu aime le début ^.^ Merci pour l'orthographe de Teme :D**

 **Merci à Tahury pour ta review ! Tsuna est en effet mystérieux... Et ils possèdent bien des personnalités différente en fonction du pouvoir qu'il utilise :3 Je n'irai pas jusqu'à le faire allé bébé mentalement quand même :o (Quoique... Je rigole !) Les deux compère savaient des choses en effet, et en lisant ce chapitre sa répondra à des questions que tu te pose surement ^.^ Bingo c'était un clin d'œil au manga ;)**

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Gardien, attribut, révélation.

Tard dans la nuit, toute la résidence dormait, à part Reborn qui était occupé à lire un bouquin dans la chambre de Tsuna. Bien que celui ci ne savait évidemment pas qu'il y était présent.

L'horloge affichait 2h30 du matin, c'était calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruits, sauf ceux d'un adolescent en train de rêver ou cauchemarder.

 _Tu gigotes beaucoup Tsuna, quel rêve fait tu donc ?_

Reborn ne pouvait faire que jeter un coup d'œil vers son protéger de loin.

L'heure tournait, le sommeil commençait à gagner Reborn qui s'assoupit sur sa chaise. Il lâcha son bouquin par terre. A présent toute la résidence dormait paisiblement.

« Un monde dévasté,l'odeur du sang est partout, il ne reste aucun humain, l'humanité c'est éteinte à l'instant. Il ne reste donc plus que moi hein. J'avais le choix de vie ou de mort, j'ai choisis la mort. A présent je vais recommencer à nouveau, refaçonner le monde, tout recommencer à nouveau. Si ce nouveau monde est encore corrompu par les sentiments haineux des être humains, alors j'effacerais encore et je recommencerais ce cycle éternellement. Après tout j'ai le pouvoir de donner la vie et la mort. Rien ne peut m'arrêter et je resterais dans cette tristesse qui est mienne. »

\- Re...born...

Tsuna appela Reborn dans son sommeil, Reborn dormait toujours à poing fermé.

\- Monde... Corrompu...

Tsuna murmurait des mots qui étaient quelque peu compréhensible. Reborn s'était réveillé au son de la voix de l'adolescent.

\- Odeur... De sang...

Reborn se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher du plus petit.

\- Refaçonner...Le monde.

 _Tsuna..._

\- Pourquoi donc suis je aussi seul ?

 _Tu n'es pas seul Tsuna._

Y'a t'il... Une raison... à la vie ?

Une aura noire flottait dans l'air, Tsuna s'éveilla peu à peu laissant place à des yeux orangés. L'air se refroidit d'un coup. Un nuage s'échappa par la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Re...born.

\- Tsuna.

\- On c'est déjà rencontré n'est ce pas ? Tu empeste le sang. Tu as beaucoup tué n'est ce pas ?

Reborn ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir près de son protégé.

Tsuna plaça une main sur le visage de Reborn. Le plus grand se laissa faire.

\- Oh tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? En un instant je peut te faire partir de l'autre côté... Sa me réjouirait.

Le professeur ne bougea pas d'un pouce, au contraire, il ne ressentait aucune peur vis à vis de son élève.

\- Tu es un étrange être humain.

\- Tsuna, tu devrais te recoucher.

\- Pourquoi... Quand je te regarde, je ne peut rien faire ? Qui es tu donc ?!

Reborn mit sa main sur la bouche de Tsuna, il lui souri et lui fit un signe de se taire.

\- Chut Tsuna, tu vas réveillé les autres à crier.

Tsuna retira la main qui était sur sa bouche. Il regarda le plus grand dans les yeux.

\- Reborn, est ce ton nom ?

Reborn souri.

\- C'est exact Tsuna.

\- Quand je te regarde, je me sens si nostalgique... Re...born... Je ne peut pas m'échapper de cette tristesse qui est mienne...

\- Tsuna, endort toi, tout ira bien je te le promet.

Reborn pris le plus petit dans ses bras.

\- Re...born... Nul n'échappe à la mort... Un jour toi aussi, tu partira. Et je …

Reborn serra son étreinte sur Tsuna.

\- Nul besoin de penser à ça Tsuna. Tout ira bien. A présent retourne dans les bras de Morphée... Tu ne te souviendra pas de notre conversation...

\- Tout est si flou... Encore une fois...

Une larme coula des joues de Tsuna, il tomba peu à peu dans l'obscurité, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit.

\- Oyasumi Tsuna...

Le lendemain matin, au aurore, c'est à dire 5h pile, Reborn qui était rester dans la chambre de Tsuna toute la nuit dernière s'avança vers son élève qui dormait à poing fermé. Il souri, partie chercher un seau d'eau froide et le versa sur la tête de l'adolescent.

\- HIII C'EST FROID !

Tsuna se leva instantanément de son lit et fit face à son professeur.

\- Reborn... Il est qu'elle heure ? Et pourquoi tu me réveille comme sa ?!

\- Il est 5h du mat' Tsunaze, temps de t'entraîner. Je te réveille bien doucement je trouve. La prochaine fois attend toi à pire... Qui sais.

Reborn rigola sadiquement.

 _Il veut me tuer ou quoi hi !_

\- Juudaime !

Gokudera accourra vers son meilleur ami qui était trempé.

\- Tu vas bien ?! Je t'ai entendu crier...

\- Ahah oui ça va Gokudera...

\- Mais t'es tout trempé !

\- Ah sa... C'est Reborn, il ma réveillé avec un seau d'eau.

\- De quoi ?!

Gokudera s'avança vers Reborn.

\- Teme comment ose tu lui faire sa ?!

\- Tu cris trop fort gardien de la tempête...

\- Gardien de la tempête ?

\- Oui jeune homme, tu es un gardien du dixième Vongola.

\- Son bras droit tu veux dire ! J'ai juré de protéger Tsuna toute ma vie !

\- Oh je vois, fort intéressant. Mais avec ton niveau de puissance actuel, tu serviras à rien. Pour sa que je vais vous entraîner, Yamamoto et toi.

\- Nous entraîner ?

\- Exact.

Yamamoto fit irruption dans la chambre de Tsuna.

\- Yo !

\- Yamamoto !

\- Bien dormi Tsuna ?

\- Oui et toi ? Comment va ta blessure ?

\- Elle va de mieux en mieux héhé

\- Bon, il est temps d'aller t'habiller Tsunaze, à moins que tu veuille attraper froid ?

\- A qui la faute ?!

Tsuna partit en direction de sa salle de bain pour se laver et mettre son uniforme du lycée.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, Yamamoto, Gokudera et Reborn étaient descendu dans la cuisine. Mais au moment d'atteindre sa chambre il fut prit d'un vertige.

\- Ma vision se trouble... Que se passe t'il...

Tsuna s'accrocha à son lit et lutta pour ne pas tomber.

\- Ma tête me brûle... Je devrais peut-être prendre un doliprane...

Au loin Gokudera appela son meilleur ami.

\- Juudaime ?! Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Y'a le ti dej de servis !

Tsuna voyait toujours trouble, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il avait la même sensation de quand une personne se lève trop vite, mais en pire.

\- J'a..arrive !

Il lutta contre lui même et finit par descendre.

\- Je.. Je suis là !

Tsuna voyait toujours mal, mais il fit mine que tout allait bien, et s'assied sur l'une des chaises dans la cuisine.

\- Oi lâche cette omelette idiot de baseballeur, c'est la mienne !

\- Ah j'avais pas vu !

\- Argh t'excuse pas !

\- Ahah

\- Arrête de rire comme un idiot !

\- Taisez vous et mangez vous deux.

Tsuna lutta de plus en plus contre lui même, sa vision était parsemé de couleurs différentes, le rouge, le bleu... Puis revint le rouge. Surtout du rouge.

Une larme de sang coula de l'œil droit de Tsuna.

Gokudera finit par remarquer l'état critique de son boss.

\- Juudaime ?

Tous le monde fixa Tsuna.

\- O...Oui Go..kudera ?

\- Tu vas bien ? Mais tu saignes !

\- Ah.. Bon ?

Tsuna prit un sopalin sur la table de la cuisine et essuya son œil avec.

\- Tsuna, tu as une affreuse mine.

Yamamoto se leva et mit l'une de ses mains sur le front de son ami.

\- Pas de fièvre... Hmm Tsuna ? J'ai combien de doigts ?

Yamamoto afficha 3 doigts , Tsuna leva la tête mais n'arrivait pas à voir la forme des doigts de Yamamoto.

\- Tsuna ?

\- J'arrive... Pas à voir...

Reborn se leva immédiatement et fit face à Tsuna.

\- Tsuna, sa a commencé quand ?

\- Après la salle de bain... Quand j'ai voulu regagné... Ma chambre.

\- Tu vois comment actuellement ?

\- Rouge... Bleu... Noir... Plein de couleur...

\- Yamamoto, va me chercher de l'eau froide avec des glaçons. Gokudera un éventail. Et tout de suite !

Les deux partirent aussi vite que possible. Reborn colla son front contre celui de Tsuna.

\- Que va t'il se passer Tsuna ?

\- Hein ?...

\- Qui va mourir ?

\- Comment... Sa ?

Tsuna s'arrête de parler subitement.

\- Tsuna ?

Tsuna eu une sorte de vision ou ils voyaient une famille, rien de plus normal.

\- Maman ! Dit on va manger une glace ?

\- Oui chérie mais ne t'agite pas trop !

\- Ouai génial ! Papa, tu viens aussi hein ?!

\- Oui ma puce, allons y.

\- Les 3 personnes marchèrent main dans la main et en arrivant vers le marchand de glace...

Un nuage noire apparu, semblant venir du vent, et toucha la petite famille.

La mère se mit à cracher du sang par la bouche et les yeux, le père eu une mort instantané et la petite fille était écroulé par terre, pleurant. Le sol était couvert de sang.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Appelé les pompiers !

De nombreux passant se sont mobilisé autour de la famille. La petite fille cria.

\- AH !

Tsuna cria d'un coup.

\- Tsuna, calme toi.

\- J'ai vu un nuage atterrir sur une mère et un père et … Après du sang, il étaient mort ! La petite fille cria et... Et !

\- Je vois... Alors ce serait ce fameux nuage noire que j'ai vu sortir par la fenêtre.

\- Oh tu es au courant Yamamoto ?

Yamamoto était revenu et avait entendu la conversation.

\- Oui et non Reborn, je n'ai jamais rien compris. Mais Gokudera et moi avons déjà vu quelque chose de similaire.

\- Ils.. Ils sont mort ! Pourquoi ai je vu sa ? C'est horrible !

 _Je peut pas lui dire que c'est son pouvoir qu'il a laissé échappé par mégarde la nuit dernière..._

\- Calme toi Tsunaze, c'est sûrement une cause expliqué.

\- Je pense pas Reborn, on meurt pas comme ça d'un coup.

T'es là aussi Gokudera ?

\- Ouai...

Gokudera s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui était en pleure.

\- Juudaime...

\- Reborn, il serait tant que tu nous dise ce que tu sais. Je suis pas dupe, t'as l'air de tout savoir.

\- Oh je vois, t'es du genre intelligent toi. Soit, je vais parler, de toute manière j'allais vous mettre au courant. Mais avant sa, je voudrais savoir, si vous avez déjà vu Tsuna étrange.

\- Comment sa étrange Reborn ? Je suis pas étrange …

\- Tsuna, tu n'as pas conscience du pouvoir enfoui en toi... Il est temps de te révéler la vérité.

\- Oui c'est arrivé au collège.

Yamamoto prit la parole et avait un visage sérieux.

\- C'était une journée enneigé et froide d'hiver, il y avait un garçon qui aimait bien tyrannisé Tsuna quand Gokudera et moi n'étions pas à ses côtés. Ce jour là, le jeune homme était allé beaucoup trop loin et avait apporté un couteau... Il l'avait pointé sur Tsuna et menacé de mort. Il lui disait qu'il allait le tuer et que personne ne s'en soucierait. Gokudera et moi avions vu la scène de loin et au moment ou il avait sortit le couteau nous avions accouru vers Tsuna. Sauf que...

\- Sauf que ?

\- Il était entouré d'une aura noire meurtrière, je me rappel qu'il avait dit au garçon « Dans ce cas je vais te faire goûté la mort, vu tu semble l'apprécier » et quelque secondes après... Le garçon était mort, sans explications valable. Les médecins ont conclu que c'était un mystère non résolu.

Tsuna avait sourie, il était heureux d'avoir tué, mais était tout aussi triste à la fois. Ils nous avaient regardé droit dans les yeux et nous avaient dit « La mort n'est qu'une étape que vous franchirez dans la vie mortel. » Son regard était glacial et ses yeux était orangé. Nous avions eu des frissons rien que de le regarder.

\- Je vois... Alors le scellement n'est déjà plus efficace...

\- Le scellement ?

\- Oui Yamamoto, j'avais scellé les pouvoirs de Tsuna il y a 11 ans de cela.

\- Ano... Je comprend pas trop ou vous voulez en venir...

Les trois se tournèrent vers un Tsuna qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Reborn soupira.

\- Tsuna, tu possèdes un pouvoir monstrueux en toi... Normalement dans la famille Vongola les parrains possède soit l'attribut vie ou soit celle de la mort, mais jamais aussi poussé que les tient et surtout pas les deux.

\- Alors... Les parents de cette fille... C'est moi qui les ai tués ?!

\- J'ai bien peur que oui. Tu ne contrôle pas ton pouvoir, et tu as laissé un flux de « mort » s'échapper et cela à malencontreusement touché des innocents.

\- Mais... On ne peut pas les ramené à la vie ?! Je sais pas, reculer le temps... Ou quoique ce soit d'autre !

\- Il te serait possible en effet mais... Le prix à payer est tes souvenirs. Tu ne peut user du pouvoir de la vie à ta guise, si tu le fait, tu ne possédera bientôt plus de mental.

\- Reborn, et celui de la mort ?

\- Le pouvoir de la mort peut-être utilisé sans que cela est une conséquence sur ses souvenirs mais après avoir tué ses ennemies, il ressentira une envie encore plus grande de tué. Et si cela touche des innocents, son état de santé se dégradera et il sera obligé de revivre leur morts.

\- Alors, ce que Juudaime a eu ce matin...

\- Oui, il a ressentit les effets de tuer des innocents.

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre, il se leva avec difficulté et alla chercher un ustensiles dans le tiroir de la cuisine.

\- Et cela passe au bout de combien de temps ?

\- Sa dépend de la gravité et du nombre d'innocents tués. Il y en eu deux, alors il souffrira de trouble, de vertige et d'hypotension. Il ne pourra pas distingués les couleurs normal pendant quelque heures mais sa passera. Aprè-

Reborn fut interrompu par le cris de Yamamoto.

\- Tsuna ! Tu fais quoi avec ce couteau ?!

\- Ce que je fait ? Je met fin à mes jours... J'ai pris la vie de deux personnes... Je ne mérite pas de vivre...

\- Tsuna, lâche ce couteau... Tu ne fera rien d'autre que te blesser.

\- Non Reborn, je ne mérite pas de vivre !

Reborn se leva et s'avança vers Tsuna. Celui ci recula.

\- Ne t'approche pas... Ou je le fait vraiment !

Reborn s'approcha toujours de Tsuna.

\- Arrête !

\- Tsuna, jamais tu n'aura le courage de faire sa, tu tient à la vie et à ton entourage...Qui plus ai tu ne peut pas te tuer.

Reborn atteignit Tsuna et lui pris le couteau qui était en sa possession.

\- Reborn... Je suis un danger... Je veux être normal, ne pas posséder ces pouvoirs monstrueux...

Reborn posa sa main sur la tête de Tsuna.

\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas aussi simple... Mais je peut t'apprendre et t'aider à les contrôler.

C'est pour sa que je suis ici.

\- Alors tu n'es pas un simple tuteur ?

\- Et non, je suis le tueur à gage Reborn, engagé pour te protéger Vongola.

\- Hi ! Tueur à gage ?

\- Et je vais te faire souffrir le martyre jeune élève !

\- Hi !

\- Juudaime...

\- Go...Gokudera, je suis désolé...

\- Pourquoi t'excuse tu Juudaime ?!

\- Je ne suis qu'un boulet, Tsunaze et qui plus est une menace... Je ne mérite pas votre amitié à Yamamoto et toi...

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Juudaime, L'idiot de baseballeur et moi même sommes toujours resté à tes côté malgré ce jour. Nous étions au courant que tu avais un pouvoir, mais nous n'avions pas compris ce que c'était vraiment.

\- Gokudera...

\- Il a raison Tsuna ! T'en fait pas !

\- Mina... Merci !

\- Alors tu possède deux gardiens Tsuna.

\- Gardien ?

\- Oui, tu en as 7 en tout. Tu dois encore trouver les 5 autres.

\- Pourquoi des gardiens ?

\- La mafia toute entière en veulent à ta vie, et a ton statut de boss des Vongola. Chacun de tes gardiens possède l'attribut de la météo et te protégerons au péril de leur vie.

\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie ou quoi que ce soit !

Reborn souri

\- Toujours aussi généreux hein.

\- Quel attribut sommes nous Reborn ?

\- Tu es l'attribut de la tempête Gokudera. Tu es la dégénérescence, au contact de ta flamme tout ce qui se trouve en face sera détruit et disparaîtra. Quant à toi Yamamoto, tu es l'attribut de la pluie. Cet attribut correspond à la tranquillité. Elle apaise les autres flammes pour ainsi pourvoir les éteindre. Tu peut aussi ralentir tes adversaires.

\- Et moi ?

Reborn regarda Tsuna.

\- Tu es l'attribut du ciel, qui est l'harmonie. Tu peut anéantir toute les autres flammes qui existe. D'ailleurs tu possède un autre attribut... Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour le moment.

\- On dirait des attributs issu de la météo.

\- C'est exact Gokudera.

\- Et comment sommes nous censé invoqué de telle flammes ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps Gokudera. Je vous apprendrais tout. Mais avant tout sa, faut aller à l'école. Il est déjà 8h15, on a parler pendant de longues heures depuis 5h du matin.

\- Hi ! On va être en retard ! Hibari va nous mordre à mort !

\- En parlant d'Hibari on l'a pas vu hier...

\- Shh Gokudera, tu vas l'invoquer et il va nous mordre !

\- Juudaime... Tu devrais arrêter de regarder la TV.

\- Allons-y Mina !

Les trois adolescents sortirent de la maison et commencèrent à marcher. Reborn sortit en dernier et ferma la maison à clé.

 _Tu as deux charmant ami Tsuna. On t'il réussit à ouvrir ton cœur ?_

\- Dépêche toi Reborn !

\- Toujours aussi pressé Gokudera...

\- T'es prof de notre classe je te signale !

\- Oui je le sais.

\- Hey Tsuna.

\- Oui Yamamoto ?

\- Ne te pose pas trop de question, Gokudera et moi on restera à tes côtés.

\- Yamamoto... Merci...

\- Allons-y !

\- Oui.

Au loin, dans une sombre ruelle, un chat était couché par terre. Il regarda les jeunes avec insistance.

\- Alors la roue du destin est en marche hein. Je devrais me dévoiler à eux dans pas longtemps et faire de Tsuna ma cible.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plu :D J'ai essayé de faire plus long que les autres fois donc j'espère que vous serez pas déçu ^.^

Petit lexique (avec fautes d'ortho qui sais :o)

Mina: tout le monde ou les amis (sa dépend du contexte).

Oi : Hey.

Oyasumi : Bonne nuit.

Voiloi voulou :o

Hésitez pas à review, les commentaires je les apprécie et sa m'aide à avancer dans l'histoire ^.^

Merci aussi à tout les autres lecteurs qui lise et suivent l'histoire :3


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le rêve

Hello! Oui je sais ça fait un mois... Oui je sais c'était long... Je m'excuse ça vous va?:D

 **Merci à Tahury pour sa review ! Oui il est désespéré :c mais il est pas seul!:)**

 **Merci à Pheonix Carmin pour sa review ! Merci d'aimer ma grande ^.^ Oui il parle aux chats et alors? :p Voilà la suite :)**

J'espère que la suite vous plaira!:p

Ah et:

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

etc etc ^.^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le rêve

\- Juudaime ! On est arrivé !

\- Oui, c'est partie pour cours de … On a quoi déjà ?

\- Littérature classique.

\- Ah, merci Reborn.

\- Mais de rien Tsuna, sache que c'est moi qui donne cours.

\- Ah.. Ah génial.

\- Tsuna.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tsuna.

\- Oui ?

\- Juudaime ? Vous parlez seul ?

\- Euh, j'ai cru avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler.

Reborn ne dit pas un mot et fila en direction de la salle des professeurs.

\- Je vous laisse, aller en classe.

\- Oui.

Les 3 amis d'enfance se dirigea vers leur salle de classe, en y arrivant, ils y vit Kyoko. Elle les salua, ils la saluèrent à leur tour puis partirent s'asseoir à leurs place respective.

Tsuna regarda par la fenêtre et rêvassait, il regarda le ciel avec un air mélancolique.

Reborn arriva dans la classe, le délégué provisoire de la classe leur fit signe de se lever pour saluer, tous s'exécutèrent sauf Tsuna. La délégué se retourna vers Tsuna.

\- Psst Tsuna, lève toi !

Celui ci ne répondit pas.

\- Juudaime.

Gokudera qui était près de Tsuna lui chuchota. Tsuna eu enfin une réaction.

\- ?!

La déléguée le regarda.

\- Le prof est arrivé Tsunaze...

\- Ah euh oui ! Désolé !

Tsuna se leva et salua à son tour.

\- Assis.

Tous les élèves s'assirent à leur tour. Reborn regarda Tsuna. Son protégé semblait dans la lune, et cela le déplaisait fortement.

Les minutes passèrent, Reborn faisais son cours de littérature classique, mais Tsuna ne suivait pas, et contempla le ciel sans s'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que Tsuna se mit à tousser, assez fortement.

\- Juudaime ?!

\- Tsuna ?

Gokudera et Yamamoto se leva pour voir comment leur meilleur ami allait.

\- Ça va... Merci.

Il se remit à tousser.

Reborn s'approcha de Tsuna.

\- Tsuna, suis moi, vous deux venez. Les autres, j'interromps le cours pour le reste de l'heure, vous êtes libre.

Les élèves étaient tout content. Les 4 sortirent de la salle de classe. Tsuna continua à tousser.

\- Tsuna, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Yamamoto s'inquiéta, il lui caressa le dos, pour essayer de l'apaiser, sans grand succès.

Tsuna toussa, et cette fois ci du sang apparu sur sa main.

\- Juudaime !Du sang ?!

\- Je...

\- Ne parle pas Tsuna, on va te soigner !

\- Merci Yamamoto...

La toux du plus petit ne s'arrêta pas elle continua et empirait de minute en minute. Tsuna s'adossa contre un mur et, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes s'assied par terre.

Reborn s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Tsuna, que se passe t-il ?

\- Reborn... Je ne sais pas, j'ai très mal et sa empire de plus en plus...

\- Il faut le soigner Reborn.

\- Oui Yamamoto, mais pas ici.

D'un coup la toux de Tsuna s'arrêta.

\- Tsuna ?

\- Cet endroit va exploser.

L'air se fit tout d'un coup froide, les yeux de Tsuna devinrent orangé.

\- Exploser ?!

\- Dans peu de temps... Cet endroit ne sera plus qu'un cimetière. Tout ce lycée, les élèves ainsi que les professeurs et le personnel périront. Je sens la mort arriver.

Reborn plaça sa main sur le visage de Tsuna.

\- Tu es fiévreux Tsuna.

\- Re...Born... Pourquoi dès que je te vois, je me sens si nostalgique ?

Le tuteur souri.

\- Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, il faut évacuer les lieux.

Reborn souleva son protégé et ils évacuèrent les lieux.

\- Vous ne vous souciez pas des autres ? N'est ce pas des êtres de chair et de sang ?

\- Ma priorité est de te mettre en sécurité.

\- Je vois... La nature humaine ne change pas, toujours la même...

Reborn ne dit pas un mot.

\- Le massacre arrive. 3...2...1...

Une grosse explosion eu lieu, cela fit disparaître le lycée Nanimori, sans laisser de trace.

\- J'y crois pas... C'est vraiment arrivé...

Yamamoto c'était mit à genoux et ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Gokudera quant à lui ne dit pas un mot.

\- Au moins 1000 victimes, cela fera du ménage, cette race a trop perduré.

\- Juudaime... Même si c'est toi, je ne peut pas te laisser dire sa.

\- Et qui es tu pour me contredire ? Tu ne sais rien de ce monde, tu n'es qu'un humain, vous êtes tous pareil.

\- Ton gardien, meilleur ami et bras droit.

\- Toi ? Huh tu n'es qu'un insecte parmi les autres.

\- Juudaime...

\- Tsuna.

\- Yamamoto c'est sa ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça...

\- Vous êtes bien arrogant vous deux je trouve.

\- Quoique tu dise, nous savons que ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui parle.

\- Tu ne sais rien...Vous ne savez rien !

\- Tsuna...

Un son de sirène se fit entendre, la police et ambulance étaient arrivé au lycée Nanimori.

\- Ils vont tenter quoi ? De les sauvez ?

\- Exact Tsuna.

\- Reborn...

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler à tes gardiens comme ça Tsuna.

\- Tu... Ne me dictes pas ce que je dois faire. Misérable humain.

Un filet de sang coula de la bouche de Tsuna.

\- Juudaime ?

\- Huh... Des survivants qui s'accrochent pour échapper à la mort qui leur est pourtant destiné.

\- Comment sa Juudaime ?

\- Ces personnes devaient mourir, mais certaines d'entre elles possède des volonté trop forte et échappent à la mort.

\- Mais pourquoi tu saigne dans ce cas Tsuna ?

\- Parce que je...

\- Il est le prince des enfers. Il guide les morts, et possède le pouvoir de ôter la vie à n'importe quel être au monde. De n'importe quel race. Si un humain survis, il en paye la contrepartie.

\- Reborn tu...

\- Je sais tout sur toi Tsuna.

\- Qui es tu ?

\- Je suis ton tuteur Tsuna, Reborn.

Un autre filet de sang coula de la bouche du plus jeune.

\- Juudaime, on devrait aller à l'hôpital pour te soigner.

\- Non... Ce n'est rien, je vais achever les survivants.

\- Tsuna, je ne te laisserai pas faire, meilleur ami ou pas.

\- Te dresses tu contre moi Yamamoto ?

\- Oui, si tu pend la vie, je t'en empêcherais.

\- Tu es sérieux à ce que je vois, mais il est trop tard pour m'arrêter.

Les yeux orangés de Tsuna devinrent plus foncé, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à lever les bras.

\- Reborn pris son arme et la pointa vers son protégé.

\- Oh, je vois, tu compte me tuer ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi pointe tu une arme sur moi ?

\- J'ai le devoir de t'arrêter et de ne pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi.

\- Beau parleur. Je peut t'ôter la vie, là tout de suite si je le souhaitais.

Reborn s'approcha de Tsuna.

\- Recule.

Reborn continua son chemin.

\- Pourquoi t'obstines tu ?

Reborn était à 2 cm de Tsuna, il s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son visage et finit par l'embrasser.

Yamamoto et Gokudera restèrent sans voix, jusqu'à ce que Gokudera brise le silence.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Juudaime ?!

\- Relax, regarde plutôt.

Les yeux orangés de Tsuna avaient disparu, il était redevenu le Tsuna habituel.

\- Que... Que c'est t'-il passé ?

\- Rien Tsuna. Nous allons partir d'ici.

\- Partir ? Comment sa ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tsuna, le lycée... Il a explosé...

\- De quoi ?!

\- Juudaime, Yamamoto dit la vérité et...

\- Mais et Kyoko ?! Hibari ?! Hana ? Oni-chan ? Tout le monde ?!

\- Ils...

\- Non.

\- Tsuna.

\- Non.

\- Juudaime.

\- Non ! Je refuse de croire cela.

\- Écoute Tsunayoshi, nous devons fuir.

\- Reborn... Non.

Tsuna se mit à courir en direction du lycée et vit le désastre. Des milliers de cadavres gisaient au sol. Du sang était visible de partir. Des membres arraché, des pleures et des cris. C'était un véritable drame.

Tsuna se mit à vomir.

\- Juudaime ! Ça va ?

\- Gokudera... C'est...

\- Oui...

\- Ils... Sont tous mort ?

\- J'en est bien peur...

\- Je...

Tsuna s'avança vers le lieu. Il y vit une silhouette qu'il reconnu. C'était Kyoko.

\- Kyoko-chan !

Il accourra vers elle. Celle-ci n'était pas encore morte, elle respirait et s'accrochait pour survivre.

\- Kyoko-chan ?! Tu m'entends ?

\- Tsu...Tsuna-kun ?

\- Ne parle pas ! On va te sortir de là !

\- Je.. Je suis coincé sous les décombres, je ne peut pas bouger...

\- Attend, je vais demander de l'aide !

\- Je te remercie...

Reborn posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

\- Tsuna, il est trop tard.

\- Que dis tu ?

\- Regarde la, elle ne voit déjà plus.

\- Non...

\- Il ne lui reste plus que de la volonté.

\- Je... Refuse de la laisser mourir...

\- Tsuna, calme toi.

\- NON !

Le ciel bleu se recouvrit, le vent commença à souffler fort, une aura particulière entoura Tsuna. Elle était mi ébène, mi bleuâtre. Ses yeux prirent une couleur inhabituel, ils étaient verts émeraude. Reborn regarda Tsuna avant de s'en approcher.

et

\- Tsuna !

Les yeux du plus petit changèrent encore, ils devinrent orangé et tout à coup un nuage noire se créa autour de lui. Il leva ses bras et pointa son doigt en direction de ses deux gardiens.

Un seul instant lui a suffit pour transpercer le cœur de Gokudera et Yamamoto.

\- Destruction achevé.

\- Réveil toi !

\- Tsuna !

\- Juudaime !

Le plus petit poussa un horrible cri qui auraient pu briser le tympan de n'importe quel personne. Tsuna était en sueur, il avait des larmes aux joues. Il se leva en évitant au passage les questions de ses amis et son tuteur. Ceux-ci semblaient perplexe. Le jeune garçon se mit à courir dans les couloirs du lycée et finit par tomber nez à nez avec un chat.

\- Tu es …

\- Tsunayoshi.

\- Tu...

\- Je suis Rokudo Mukuro. Et tu es ma cible Tsunayoshi Sawada.

\- Ta cible ?

Le chat se rapprocha de Tsuna. Celui ci se mit a reculer de quelque pas.

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve non ?

\- Comment...

\- Tu pose beaucoup de questions.

Le chat se mit à sauter sur Tsuna jusqu'à ce que Reborn arrive et pointe son arme devant lui. Mukuro fit un bond en arrière.

\- Fufu intéressant. Les « gardiens » et le tuteur.

\- Qui es tu teme ?!

\- Mukuro Rukudo, le « gardien » du brouillard. Bien que je n'aime pas être appelé comme ça.

\- Tu es un gardien et tu attaque Tsuna ?

\- Exact Yamamoto, j'ai fait de Tsunayoshi ma cible.

Reborn pointa toujours son arme vers le chat.

\- Montre ta vrai forme, Mukuro.

Le chat se mit à se transformer en un garçon. Il avait des cheveux de couleur foncé, possédait un œil de couleur rouge et un sourire plutôt sournois.

\- Voilà, content Reborn ?

\- Hmm.

Mukuro se tourna vers Tsuna.

\- Tsuna, ton rêve va se réaliser. Seul toi peut le changer. Alors un conseil, quitte cet école, et le plus vite serait le mieux.

\- Alors je serais la cause...

\- Juudaime ? De quoi parle t-il ?

\- J'ai rêver de la destruction du lycée... Et de la mort de tous les élèves et...

Tsuna devint rouge comme une tomate.

\- Juudaime ?

\- Euh non rien, rien.

 _Je vais pas leur dire qu'il y avait aussi le baiser de Reborn..._

\- En tout cas, tu dois fuir et loin d'ici. Si tu tient à ce lycée et à ton entourage.

\- Tsuna.

\- Oui Reborn ?

\- Reste près de moi. Il y a des invités.

\- Enfuis toi, ils sont la pour te tuer.

\- Mais...

\- Dépêchez vous !

Les garçons se mirent à courir.

\- Tsunayoshi... Tu es la cause de la destruction...

* * *

Voilà :p Au fait je compte en faire une longue fic et j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout ^.^


	6. Chapitre 6 : Voyage

Hi mina! Voilà le 6ème chapitre! J'ai essayé de l'écrire vite héhé, j'espère vous serez pas déçu!:)

J'ai introduit des paroles de chansons que j'ai traduite moi même de l'anglais (c'du jap de base :3), le nom c'est waiting in earth de Kaito (vocaloid*-*). Si vous souhaitez voir la chanson :)

 **Merci à Tahury pour ta review ! Il a plein de mystère oui, même moi sa me choque ^.^ héhé attend t'as rien vu encore sur ce chap :p pauvre élève oui... Mais qui sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve !**

 **Merci à Phoenix Carmin pour ta review ! Boh oui pauvre Tsuna :c Suis méchante, en même temps suis ton côté obscur, l'oubli pas nyah :3 Attend regarde maintenant si c'est une illusion cette fois !:p Voilà tu peux lire, éclair au chocolat! (j'suis chouquette, alors il fallait bien que j'improvise :p)**

Disclaimer: rien m'appartient, suis pas aussi génial que kira amano ! :3

Warning: y'a une tite scène (bon c'pas non plus osé, quoique...) mais je tient à prévenir ^.^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Voyage

Les 4 garçons se mirent à courir en dehors du lycée, à ce moment là ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Kyoko. Celle ci les saluèrent. Tsuna n'osa pas la regarder en face, ce qui attira son attention.

\- Tsuna-kun ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Euh... Non...

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais à ma salle de classe.

\- Non ! Rentre chez toi tôt ce soir... Même si tu trouve cela étrange... Je t'en pris, rentre !

\- Tsuna-kun? Que se passe t-il ?

\- Je t'en pris...

\- Très bien Tsuna-kun, je te fais confiance.

\- Merci...

Kyoko s'éloigna de la bande, Tsuna resta silencieux.

\- Tsuna, ce soir je veux te parler.

\- Reborn ?

\- Allons-y.

La nuit tomba, le groupe monta une tente. Tsuna c'était éloigné des autres et était proche d'une rivière. Pendant ce temps les trois autres étaient autour d'un feu de camp.

\- Hey Reborn, pourquoi on rentre pas chez nous ?

\- Gokudera, on ne peut pas rentrer, quelque chose se prépare.

\- Alors qu'allons nous faire ?

\- Quitter le Japon.

\- Quitter le Japon ?!

\- Oui. Je vous expliquerais tout.

\- Reborn-san, que fait Tsuna ?

\- Il c'est éloigné et est proche d'une rivière. Je vais aller le voir, rester ici.

\- Bien.

\- Ok.

Tsuna était assis devant la rivière. Il était en train d'admirer l'eau qui coulait. Il semblait dans son monde, et fixait l'eau sans s'arrêter. Il se mit à fredonner une chanson.

\- Les fous et lamentable humains ont disparu de la surface de la Terre. Tout ce qu'il reste d'eux sont des corps sans vie et une terre complètement stérile. Le vent est stagnant et la lumière est terne. Tout ce qui vole dans la ciel sont la poussière et les soupirs. Ce qui bruine sur la terre desséché sont la pluie empoisonné et mes larmes. L'insensé et fou que je suis, savait qu'il était inutile de chercher un signe de vie humain. Les nombreux camarades que j'avais ont tous rouillé dans cette pluie toxique. Combien de temps c'est écouler depuis ? Le moi brisé n'en a aucune idée... Mais s'il te plaît... Avant que je ne suis plus moi-même... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... Pour la dernière fois...

Reborn était adossé à un arbre et avait écouter son protégé chanter cette chanson. Il ne dit pas un mot et se rapprocha de Tsuna.

Le plus petit avait une larme qui coulait le long de ces joues. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Reborn qui était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il prit la tête de Tsuna et la fit poser sur ses genoux. Tsuna était maintenant allongé sur les genoux de son tuteur.

\- Reborn... Depuis quand es tu là ?

\- Depuis le début de ta chanson.

\- Je vois... Désolé de t'avoir fait entendre cela. J'ai cette chanson depuis toujours... Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Mais je la connais par cœur, et je pleure à chaque fois que je la chante...

\- Tsuna... Cette musique... Elle viens de toi.

\- De moi ?

\- Oui. C'est toi qui la composé et créée.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas pourtant...

Reborn posa sa main droite sur le front du plus petit.

\- C'est normal Tsuna.

\- Reborn... Je me sens si triste...

\- Ne le soit pas Tsuna. Tu n'es pas seul.

Tsuna ferma les yeux et se remit à chanter.

\- S'il te plaît... Écoute moi, sur cette terre asséché, des fleurs blanches ont fleuri. S'il te plaît écoute sa, même le ciel bleu que l'on voyais autrefois réa-parait doucement...

\- Tsuna. Tu as une voix magnifique.

\- Reborn...

\- Je suis là Tsuna, et je t'écoute, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Reborn... Pourquoi depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu ?

Reborn lui souris.

\- C'est un secret Tsuna.

\- Mais Reborn...

Reborn baissa sa tête et finit par embrasser Tsuna qui se laissa faire. Leur langues s'entremêlèrent et se mirent à danser ensemble. Tsuna lâcha un petit bruit érotique, il aimait être embrassé par Reborn, bien que ce ne fut que la deuxième fois, dont l'un en rêve, il eu l'impression que cela fut toute sa vie. Leur langues se séparèrent, Ils se regardèrent.

\- Re...Born...

\- Je serais là pour toi Tsuna.

\- Reborn... J'ai chaud...

\- Tsuna ?

Tsuna avait le souffle court et haletait un peu.

\- Reborn... J'ai incroyablement chaud... Je ne comprend pas...

Reborn rigola doucement.

\- Un baiser te fait tant d'effet ? Tu es assez sensible Tsuna.

\- Ne... Te moque pas de moi !

\- Dans ce cas mon cher Tsuna, je vais te faire connaître un peu de plaisir.

\- Reborn ?

Reborn descendit sa main petit à petit du front de Tsuna et atterrit sur son entrejambe.

\- Tu es déjà si dur ?

\- Ne... Dit pas ça...

Le tuteur déboutonna le jean de son élève et descendit la braguette. Il commença à caresser l'entrejambe de Tsuna. Celui ci hoqueta légèrement. Les caresses sensuel de Reborn finit par le faire lâcher.

\- Ah...

\- Te sens tu mieux Tsuna ?

Tsuna leva sa main droite vers le ciel.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas connu le plaisir... Je...

Les yeux de Tsuna se mirent à changer de couleur et à devenir tantôt orangé, tantôt bleu.

\- Tsuna... A présent tout va bien, je serais là.

Plus loin dans la tente se trouva Gokudera Et Yamamoto. Ceux-ci ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto brise le silence.

\- Gokudera.

\- Hmm ?

\- Je me disais juste qu'en ce moment on vit un tas de chose extraordinaire... Tsuna, les gardiens, Reborn, et ce voyage... Y'a tellement de mystère là-dessous que je sais plus à quoi m'attendre. Je commence honnêtement à avoir peur...

\- Yamamoto ? Tu te sens bien ?

\- Bah oui pourquoi ?

\- Bah c'est pas ton genre d'être comme ça !

\- Ahah oui j'avoue !

\- Mais t'en fait pas... Je protégerais le Juudaime. Et toi.

\- Ah c'est gentil sa, merci

\- Me remercie pas idiot de baseballeur !

\- Ahah !

Plus loin, Tsuna était toujours allongé sur Reborn. Ses yeux qui était bleu et orange devinrent vert émeraude.

Cela interpella Reborn.

 _Des yeux Émeraude ? Cela fait si longtemps que je n'en est pas vu..._

\- Dit Reborn, penses tu que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu ?

\- Oui elle en vaut la peine Tsuna.

\- Que devons nous faire ?

\- Pour le moment nous devrons quitter le Japon et réunir tous tes gardiens.

\- Je vois... Mais pourquoi partir ?

\- Beaucoup de personne en veulent à ta vie. Nous devons partir récupérer les fragments de ta mémoire et du passé. Et récupérer les vrais pouvoirs de tes gardiens.

\- Leur vrai pouvoir ?

\- Oui. Au même titre que toi, ils ont été scellés.

\- J'ai été scellé?

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus maintenant. Mais sache que je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci Reborn... Alors ma chanson a atteint quelqu'un...

Les yeux de Tsuna devinrent lourd et il les ferma. Il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Reborn porta Tsuna vers le campement ou ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendait.

\- Juudaime ?

\- Il est endormi rassure toi.

\- Reborn tu...

\- Oui ?

\- Non rien.

\- Allez vous couchez vous deux, demain on à un voyage qui nous attend.

Les garçons dormirent à poing fermé jusqu'au petit matin. Le premier debout était Yamamoto qui avait pour habitude de faire des entraînement de Baseball matinaux.

Reborn était lui aussi réveillé et faisais un petit déjeuner avec les moyens du bord. Il avait des tartines et de la confiture qu'il avait pensé à prendre avec lui. Gokudera venait de se réveiller et avait une tête à faire peur.

\- Ah yo Gokudera, tu devrais te laver le visage !

\- Hmm, je sais...

Le garçon au cheveux gris partit se nettoyer le visage à la rivière. Pendant ce temps Reborn ramena les tartines de confiture. Il en donna une à Yamamoto.

\- Ah merci Reborn !

\- De rien.

\- Au fait il est pas réveillé Tsuna ?

\- Non. Mais je m'en charge.

\- Essaye de le ménager !

Reborn eu un sourire sadique. Il se dirigea vers la tente ou Tsuna dormait.

Il y vit Tsuna en train de dormir. Il s'approcha de lui et vit une larme coulé le long de ces joues. Le plus petit murmura quelque chose.

\- Acta est Fabula...

Reborn était sceptique face aux paroles de son élève. Celui-ci avait parlé une autre langue, qui plus est du latin. Il ne comprit pas les paroles dites par son élève et continua sa lancé pour le réveiller. Il se décida enfin et s'approcha de Tsuna. Il lui lança un choc électrique. Le plus petit se leva en sursautant.

\- Iiie ! Reborn ?!

\- Te voilà réveillé Dame-Tsuna.

\- Pourquoi tu me réveil comme ça ?! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

\- Aller lève toi.

Tsuna se leva de son sac de couchage, il se frotta les yeux, pour essayer de distingué les choses. Au moment de se déplacer il se heurte avec un sac et se mit à tomber. Reborn le tint et son élève ne trébucha pas.

\- Merci Reborn.

\- T'es vraiment une Dame-Tsuna.

Les deux sortirent de la tente et ils y vit Gokudera qui attendait à la sortie.

\- Juudaime ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi Gokudera ?

\- Bien, merci !

Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent vers Yamamoto qui avait fini les préparations de Reborn concernant le petit déjeuné.

Il s'assirent tous et se mirent à manger. Soudain Yamamoto posa une question.

\- Reborn, où allons nous aller ?

\- Nous allons partir en Italie.

\- Et on y va comment ?

\- Je t'aurais répondu en Avion mais on va devoir trouver un autre moyen. Nous sommes poursuivis.

\- Par qui ?

\- La mafia, des tueurs et des familles qui veulent la peau de Tsuna.

Yamamoto regarda ses trois compagnons démotivé et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Ne, et si on chantais, n'importe quel chanson pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

Gokudera s'énerva.

\- Oi idiot de Baseballeur, tu crois on a le temps pour ça ?!

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Reborn !

\- Nous devrions nous détendre.

\- Tsuna ? Tu es partant ?

\- Euh... Oui. Mais préparer vous à vous boucher les oreilles.

\- Dame-Tsuna a parlé.

\- Très drôle Reborn...

\- Bon, okay, idiot de baseballeur, tu commences, vu tu as proposé l'idée.

\- Hmm. Ah je sais !

Il se leva et se mit à chanter.

\- Baseballeur vie ! Baseball c'est la vie ! Lalalala !

La voix de Yamamoto était grave et vibrait un peu. Il ne chantait pas trop mal.

\- Tu chantes bien Yamamoto !

\- Merci Tsuna !

\- C'était quoi ces paroles pourris idiot de baseballeur ?

\- Ma, ma c'était plutôt bien trouvé non ?

\- On va dire que oui.

\- Merci Reborn !

\- A ton tour Gokudera !

\- Je passe mon tour, fait plutôt chanter Tsuna où Reborn.

\- Tu passera tu sais. Bon Tsuna tu veux t'y coller ?

\- Euh... Je ne connais aucune musique et...

\- Tu devrais chanter Tsuna.

\- Reborn... Bien. Mais je vois pas quelle chanson chanter...

\- Tu en trouvera une, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je vais donc réfléchir.

Tsuna se leva et se mit à réfléchir il ne savait pas quoi chanter. Il n'avait qu'une musique en tête et il ne voulait pas leur chanter celle ci.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Juudaime ?

\- Je...

\- Tsuna.

\- Oui Reborn ?

Son professeur le regarda dans les yeux d'un air d'affirmation. Le plus petit compris et se mit à chanter. Les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée, ils ne savaient que dire de ce qu'il venait d'écouter.

\- Tsuna... D'où viens cette musique ?

\- Je... Ne sais pas, elle est en moi sans que je sache comment...

Un bruit retenti dans la forêt. Cela alerta Reborn qui se leva et sortit son arme.

\- Sors de là.

Celui qui sortit n'était autre que Ryohei Sasagawa.

\- Oni-chan ?!

\- Yo Tsuna... Je suis venu ici parce que je sentais que je devais vous accompagné à l'extrême.

\- Comment sa ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu le sentiment que je devais venir à l'extrême.

\- Tu es le gardien avec l'attribut du soleil, Ryohei.

\- Vous êtes reborn ?

\- Exact.

\- Comment sa gardien ?

\- Je t'expliquerais en chemin. Nous devons y aller. La forêt n'est pas sûr.

Les garçons marchèrent en direction de la prochaines ville mais un sentiment étrange inquieta Yamamoto.

\- Mina, quelque chose n'est pas normal ici.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Tsuna, reste derrière moi, la cavalerie arrive.

Loin derrière des mafieux armé jusqu'au dents arrivèrent et encercla les compagnons.

\- Remettez nous le Vongola.

\- Rêvez toujours pour qu'on vous laisse Juudaime !

Au loin, une silhouette apparu. Elle avait les cheveux blanc , un tatouage sur la joue et un regard assassin.

\- Si vous voulez vivre, va falloir m'écouter.

* * *

Petit lexique :3

Acta est Fabula : c'est du latin qui provient de je sais plus qu'elle siècle (pas tapé!) cela veux dire la pièce est fini (on l'utilisait pour désigner la fin d'une pièce de théâtre etc. Ici je l'use plutôt pour dire fin, mais différemment, vous en saurez plus plus tard )^.^

Mina: Tous le monde, les amis (si j'lai pas déjà dit lui :o)

Ma, Ma: Bon, bon. Sa c'la phrase de notre Yamamoto tout craché ^.^

N'oubliez pas les review quand vous le pouvez, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur! (moi en l'occurrence! xD)

je vais essayer aussi d'avancer sur mon autre fic (faut j'arrête de me concentrer sur celle-ci), et je vais aussi essayer de poster bien plus !

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus, passez une bonne journée, matinée, soirée (faut bien dire !)

PS: Au prochain épisode, attendez vous à du fight fight :p


	7. Chapitre 7 : La crise

Ohayo Mina! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais bon... Je j'ai comme excuse... Bah rien en fait :c

Gomen, mais pour me racheter, voilà un chapitre ! :D L'autre est en cours d'écriture, donc il sera là bientôt ^.^

 **Merci à Pheonix Carmin pour ta review ! Mici ^.^ Hmm et bang c'pas bon recommence :D (Reborn te tire dessus :D) Reborn peux tout se permettre ma chère :D V'la le chapitre! Y'a pas autant de fight mais... Les vrais combat c'pas pour tout de suite ^.^Au fait tu vas re-connaitre quelqu'un dans la fic, tu me dira ;)**

 **Merci à Tahury pour ta review ! L'histoire débute carrément ! :D J'aime prendre mes lectrices(eur) au dépourvu :D Nyah ahah surprise powa :D Bientôt tous réunit ;) Tu peut savoir qui c'est :D Voilà la suite ^.^**

Au fait, j'ai introduit un nouveau personnage qui n'appartient pas à l'univers de Reborn mais de ma tête (enfin partiellement xD)

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Akira Amano-sensei enfin tout sauf Ophélie (rire).

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et désolé pour le retard (très gros) Je suis sur le prochain chapitre ^.^

Enjoy :3

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Crise

La silhouette s'approcha du groupe qui était en position de défense. Reborn pointa son arme vers le mystérieux individu se présentant devant eux. Celui ci rigola.

\- C'est pitoyable, ce genre d'arme n'aura aucun effet sur moi voyons.

Reborn tira et la balle fût dévié. L'homme au cheveux blanc continua son parcours et s'approcha encore du groupe. Gokudera s'avança et commença à lancer des dynamites qui n'eurent pas trop d'effet sur son opposant.

\- T'es qui au juste ?!

\- Je ne parle pas à la sous espèce.

L'homme tatoué leva son bras et une bourrasque de vent apparu. Il envoya Gokudera valsé et celui-ci atterrit sur un arbre.

\- Tu voles comme un insecte.

L'homme s'avança vers Tsuna et se mit à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tsunayoshi Sawada. Cela fait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi mais, on est responsable de tout. Enfin, grâce à moi tu t'es déchaîné. Je te veux dans ma collection !

\- Qui es tu ?

\- Voyons Tsuna, c'est moi... Byakuran !

\- Bya...Kuran ?

\- Oui. C'est ça Tsuna.

Byakuran mit sa main sur la joue du plus petit. Celui-ci ce laissa faire et commença à regarder Byakuran sans le lâcher des yeux. Le plus grand lui fit un sourire et se mit à sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Cela ressemblait à un bonbon de couleur bleu. L'homme au cheveux blanc lui ouvrit la bouche et lui mit la chose ronde dans celle-ci.

\- Avale Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna s'exécuta immédiatement sans comprendre pourquoi et avala le bonbon.

\- Bravo Tsunayoshi. Je suis fier de toi.

Tsuna eu les yeux orangé d'un coup et une flamme orangé se trouva sur son front. Il avait des yeux qui pouvait voir à l'intérieur de n'importe qui et surtout qui semblait honnête.

\- Tu vois Reborn, j'ai gagné. Je contrôle Tsunayoshi.

Reborn ne pu s'empêcher de sortir un « tss » et pointa son arme vers Byakuran.

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi Reborn.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaye pour voir ?

Reborn tira et Byakuran esquiva.

\- J'ai pas envie de me battre, alors Tsunayoshi va le faire pour moi.

Byakuran s'envola et partie, laissant les garçons entre eux.

Gokudera se releva difficilement, sa collision avec l'arbre lui brisa deux ou trois cotes.

Yamamoto s'approcha doucement de Tsuna. A ce même moment Reborn tira une balle qui atterrit devant le pied du gardien de la pluie.

\- Reborn ?

\- Si tu tient à vivre, ne t'approche pas de Tsuna pour le moment.

\- Comment ça ?

Tsuna avait les yeux dénué d'émotion, il s'approcha de Yamamoto.

\- Chéris tu la vie ?...

\- Tsuna ?

\- Chéris tu la vie ?

Yamamoto répondit en hochant la tête.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas...

Tsuna eu un sourire et enfonça sa main dans le ventre de son gardien. Le plus grand était choqué et ne réagit pas.

\- Tsu...na ?...

\- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu peux rejoindre ton père.

\- Mon père ?...

\- Oh pardon, il n'est pas encore mort, c'est vrai.

\- Juudaime ! Que fais tu ?

Gokudera s'approcha de Tsuna et vit avec horreur la main de son meilleur ami dans le ventre de Yamamoto.

\- Ya...Yamamoto !

\- Cesse donc de crier, tu es le prochain sur la liste.

Gokudera recula il ressentait une peur envers son ami que lui même ne pouvait expliquer. Reborn s'avança.

\- Assez joué Tsuna.

Tsuna fixa Reborn et lui souris.

\- Reborn hein... Te voir me rend bien nostalgique mais tu mourra aussi.

\- Tsunayoshi... Je ne veux pas en arriver là, alors calme toi.

Soudain, Gokudera s'approcha et sauta sur Tsuna. Il commença à l'étrangler.

\- Juudaime... Je ne veux pas avoir à vous tuer alors...

\- Tu sais que tu sera le premier à mourir ? Il me suffit d'un claquement de doigts et je t'élimine.

\- Juudaime... Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal aux autres ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu es !

\- Assez. Meurt.

Tsuna mit sa main sur le cœur de Gokudera et une lumière noir commença à jaillir.

\- Tsuna. Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

A ce moment là Ryohei intervint et lança une boule de feu en direction du plus jeune.

Tsuna se leva précipitamment en bousculant Gokudera au passage et bloqua l'attaque avec ses mains. Reborn regarda en direction du boxeur.

\- Tu sais utiliser ton pouvoir de gardien Ryohei ?

\- Je l'ai toujours su, mais je ne voulais pas le faire. Je pense être capable de faire plusieurs choses, pas seulement du feu. Je le sens en moi.

\- Je vois.

Tsuna regarda vers le ciel et leva sa main vers celui-ci. Il prononça dans un murmure une phrase.

\- Acta est Fabula.

En un instant l'air se comprima, le sol se déchira, les fleurs et la verdure aux alentours commença à défleurir, l'air devint stagnant et la lumière terne. Tout ce qui se trouvais à côté de Tsuna commençait à mourir.

\- Emmener Yamamoto loin d'ici vous deux, je me charge de Tsuna. Avant qu'il ne vous tue tous.

\- Non Reborn, je resterais ici. Je veux sauver le Juudaime.

\- Je reste à l'extrême aussi !

\- Je... Veux aussi le sauver !

Yamamoto cracha du sang.

\- Calme toi idiot de Baseballeur, ou tu vas mourir !

Tsuna regarda vers le bas et fixa Yamamoto avec un visage sadique.

\- Tu sembles tellement souffrir, veux tu que j'abrège tes souffrances ?

Yamamoto regarda son meilleur ami avec difficulté.

\- Non... Je te sauverais avant !

Yamamoto commença à se lever et une aura bleu jaillit de lui. La pluie tomba sans prévenir.

\- Tu t'éveilles Yamamoto.

\- Reborn, je sens une nouvelle énergie affluer en moi.

Tsuna se mit à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas une pluie qui va m'arrêter. Une pluie...

Le plus petit se mit à regarder la pluie d'un œil triste et tout sourire s'effaça de son visage.

\- Pluie... Toxique... Mes camarades... Terre desséché... Pluie empoisonné...

Les yeux orangé de Tsuna devinrent vert émeraude.

\- Voilà les yeux émeraudes...

\- Reborn... Pourquoi ses yeux sont vert ?

\- Tu devrais avoir compris Gokudera.

\- En effet.

\- Je n'ai rien compris moi en fait.

\- Moi aussi à l'extrême !

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous.

Gokudera pris un air sérieux et commença à expliquer.

\- Juudaime possède plusieurs facultés en lui et en fonction de celles qu'ils utilisent, ses yeux changent de couleur. L'orange pour celui de la mort, le bleu pour la vie. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait que ceux là. Mais récemment il a éveillé des yeux de couleur verte. Je pense qu'elle sont l'évolution de son pouvoir de la mort. Mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Reborn lâcha un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas entièrement raison Gokudera. En réalité, ces yeux sont une partie de sa personnalité qui se réveille. Il ressent des émotions de tristesse et chagrin quand ses yeux sont de cette couleur et c'est d'ailleurs une de ces formes les plus puissantes mais aussi la plus vulnérable.

Il peut détruire une planète mais sa tristesse le fait souffrir et il ressent ainsi de l'empathie pour chaque vie détruite que ce soit un humain ou un rocher. Si vous préférez c'est une version amélioré de son pouvoir de la mort, mais...

Tsuna descendit et marcha vers ses amis.

\- Chérissez vous votre vie ?

\- Nous la chérissons Tsuna.

\- Encore toi Reborn... Pourquoi te voir me fait si mal ?

\- Je ne peut te répondre pour le moment Tsuna.

Tsuna regarda en direction de Yamamoto.

\- Tu as mal ?...

\- Oui mais ce n'est rien, ça passera...

Yamamoto posa un genoux à terre et respira difficilement.

\- Idiot de Baseballeur, il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Les humains sont vraiment des fous hein...

\- Tsuna ?

\- Ne rouille pas à ton tour... Yama...Moto.

Tsuna versa une larme et ces yeux devinrent bleu, la larme tomba au sol et fit pousser une fleur.

\- Je m'excuse si tu souffres, je vais te faire te sentir mieux à présent.

Tsuna se mit à genoux et posa sa main sur la blessure de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux brilla de plus en plus et la plaie de l'adolescent se ferma sans laisser aucune trace d'une quelconque cicatrice.

\- Merci Tsuna.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je t'ai fait du mal et puis toute vie dois être préservé non ?

\- Tu sembles si différent Tsuna...

\- Au fait Yamamoto si tel est ton nom, tu devrais aider ton père, il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre il souffre d'un cancer du sang...

\- Comment ? Mais il n'a rien !

\- Tu le verra bien assez tôt.

Tsuna se leva et avança vers Reborn.

\- Puis-je te parler une minute ?

\- Si tu veux.

Les deux partirent un peu plus loin.

\- Reborn... Même si j'essaye je ne peut me souvenir de toi. Mais je ressens une émotion si étrange en moi et je...

Reborn posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Tsuna.

\- Ne dit pas un mot de plus Tsuna. Un jour tu sauras ce que tu dois savoir.

\- Re...Born...

\- Maintenant, reviens parmi nous.

\- Je veux encore te dire plein de chose... Et...

Tsuna se mit à tomber et Reborn le rattrapa.

\- Encore cette sensation de flou...

Tsuna s'endormit dans les bras de son professeur. Reborn le regarda avec un visage triste.

Quelque minutes plus tard le plus petit se réveilla.

\- Reborn ?

\- Tu es réveillé Tsuna ?

\- Oui... Et hmm... Je fais quoi la tête sur tes genoux ?!

\- Ne cris pas voyons, et puis allons rejoindre les autres.

\- Ne, Reborn...

\- Hmm ?

\- Non... Rien du tout c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que l'air est différente de tout à l'heure.

Reborn continua à avancer et ne dit pas un mot. Tsuna le suivit et regardait les alentours avec un visage triste. Ils finirent par atteindre les trois autres adolescents.

Ils le regardèrent un peu différemment.

\- Juudaime !

\- Go...Kudera. Ano... Euh... Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- Euh oui...

Yamamoto s'approcha de Tsuna.

\- Yamamoto ?

\- Tsuna.

Yamamoto posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna et une aura bleu jaillit de la paume du gardien de la pluie.

Tsuna se mit à pleurer.

\- Juudaime ?! Teme ! Tu lui fais quoi ?!

\- Du calme

\- Reborn ?

\- Il ne lui fait pas de mal.

Tsuna partie s'asseoir et s'adossa contre un arbre. Il regarda le ciel et contempla la pluie.

\- Reborn, c'était qui ce Byakuran ?

\- Je vous expliquerais, mais maintenant, il faut reprendre la route et aller en Italie et surtout réunir les gardiens manquant.

\- Pas la peine.

Tous se retournèrent en direction de la voix. C'était une jeune fille avec des cheveux claire, des yeux d'un vert émeraude et une silhouette fine. Elle possédait des lunettes noire et portait du vernis sur ses ongles. Elle était accompagné d'un homme de grande taille, qui avait les cheveux blond et les yeux d'un bleu couleur océan et possédait un corps plutôt bien sculpté.

Gokudera se mit à crier.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Baisse d'un ton le poulpe tu veux ? Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Nous savons ou sont les gardiens restant et nous allons vous accompagnez en Italie. Pas d'objection j'espère ?

\- T'es qui espèce de...

\- Si j'étais toi je me calmerais Gokudera.

\- Reborn ?

\- Vaut mieux pas la chercher. Parole d'un tueur à gage.

\- Si tu le dit... Mais au moins on peut savoir son nom ? Et à l'autre aussi ?

\- Je m'appelle Ophélie microbe et lui c'est Giotto, le Vongola Primo.

\- Exactement. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur Tsunayoshi, le Vongola Decimo. Une menace le pèse.

\- Une menace ?

\- C'est sa. Le Byakuran que vous avez vu était un avant goût. Des choses pire se trame.

\- Reborn.

\- Oui Ophélie ?

\- J'ai à te parler en privé. Mais avant...

Ophélie partie en direction de Tsuna. Celui-ci se leva et se tint droit devant elle. Il était paniqué.

\- Enchanté Tsunayoshi Sawada. Je suis Ophélie.

\- En.. Enchanté !

Elle lui souri.

Giotto s'approcha de Decimo.

\- Tsuna...

Tsuna le regarda et prit un air triste.

\- Giotto...

Tsuna balbutia et pris un air de panique.

\- Pardon ! Euh Primo ! Comment je connais son prénom moi d'abord ?...

Giotto se mit à rire.

\- Ce n'est rien. Reborn, nous devons discuter. Tu viens ?

\- Ouai, j'arrive. Bon les gamins rester à l'écart, les grands vont parler.

Les adultes s'éloignèrent des adolescents.

\- Hey tête de gazon, t'es bien calme depuis tour à l'heure.

\- Je réfléchissais.

Gokudera chuta par terre.

\- C'est la fin du monde ? Tu as dit le mot réfléchir ?!

\- Ma ma, calmez vous.

\- T'es saoulant à force idiot de baseballeur...

Plus loin dans la forêt les trois adultes discutèrent.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que nous avions pas été réunis.

\- Tu me le fais pas dire Ophélie.

\- Reborn, t'es toujours le même à ce que je vois.

\- On change pas une personne qui gagne.

\- Reborn.

\- Primo.

\- Nous devons à tout prix aller en Italie. C'est urgent.

\- Quelle est la situation ?

* * *

J'aime coupé quand on veut la suite... Je suis si méchante ^.^ D'ailleurs faudrait peut-être que j'aille faire le roi d'azuria, honte à moi !

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre et si vous voulez review, aucun problème ! :D

A très vite ^.^


	8. Chapitre 8 : l'arrivé

Ohayo Mina, voila déjà le nouveau chapitre ! :) J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ^.^

 **Merci à Pheonix Carmin pour ta review ! J'me doute que ce mot résume bien tout xD Byakuran c'est un enfoiré mais énigmatique :D A la base tu avais une très bonne idée héhé! Qui sais ! :D Et ouai tu apparaît t'es heureuse hein ?:p Et ouai t'es badass hihi :D Tu pète souvent des cable seule je m'inquiètes plus xD Suis comme toi ahah ! Nyah Reorn te respecte et nyah voilà le nouveau chapitre, enjoy :D**

 **Merci à Tahury pour ta review ! Oui un nouveau pouvoir et toujours mystérieux mais intéressant hihi ^^ Oui j'ai trouvé aussi que j'ai changé bien trop rapidement, je compte pas le refaire et je te remercie pour le commentaie constructif qui permet de m'améliorer ! :) Savoir ce genre de chose blesse toujours :c Voilà la suite, bonne lecture : )**

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ! :D sauf Ophélie (quoique xD)

J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'ai bien galérer à trouver un nom

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'arrivé

Tsuna s'éloigna de ses amis et partit en direction de là ou ce trouvait les adultes mais avant d'y parvenir son attention se tourna vers un animal de la forêt. C'était un petit écureuil mal en point qui c'était caché pour espérer pouvoir survivre. Le jeune adolescent s'approcha et pris l'animal dans ses bras. Le petit écureuil ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Il fit même des câlin à l'être humain qui le tenait. Tsuna eu un petit sourire et se leva. Il garda l'écureuil et décida d'aller le soigner. Pour cela il partit en direction de là ou se trouvait les adultes pour leur demander conseil sur comment soigner ce genre de petit animal. A peine eu t-il le temps d'arriver qu'il reçut une balle qui lui coupa au passage une mèche de cheveux. Tsuna trembla et il tomba par terre, sur les fesses.

\- Aie...

L'auteur du tir n'était autre que son tuteur Reborn qui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi.

\- Ah Tsuna, fait attention, qui sais ou sa peut te toucher la prochaine fois.

\- Reborn ! Tu veux ma peau en faite c'est ça ?!

\- Calme toi Tsuna, je plaisantais et puis c'était une erreur. Mon doigt à glissé tu vois.

\- Bien sur !

Ophélie s'approcha du Decimo et présenta sa main pour aider Tsuna à se relever. Celui accepta volontiers l'aide et se releva.

\- Tu n'as rien Tsuna ?

\- Non euh... Merci Ophélie !

Tsuna devint rouge comme une pivoine et la simple présence de cette jeune femme lui faisais perdre la tête.

Giotto arriva et pris un air interrogateur.

\- Quel est cet animal Tsuna ?

Tsuna repris ses esprits et regarda en direction de l'animal.

\- C'est un petit écureuil blessé que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt en vous cherchant. Je me suis dit que vous saurez comment le soigner.

Le petit écureuil trembla de froid et fit de plus en plus de câlin et de léchouille à Tsuna.

Tsuna le regarda et le serra dans ses bras, sans le blessé. Il se mit à parler à l'animal.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le petit animal regarda Tsuna dans les yeux et celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Enchanté Delfus, moi c'est Tsuna.

Giotto leva un sourcil.

\- Tsuna ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que tu viens de parler à un animal ?

\- Euh... Ah bon ? Pourtant... J'ai l'impression de le comprendre...

Reborn s'approcha de Tsuna.

\- Bon allons soigner ton animal de compagnie tant qu'à faire Tsuna.

Tsuna leva les yeux et regarda Reborn.

\- Toujours le même à ce que je vois...

Les trois adultes eurent une expression choqué quand ils entendirent Tsuna parlé ainsi.

Giotto regarda Tsuna dans les yeux et pu y voir des pupille de couleur verdâtre.

\- Tsuna...

Giotto s'approcha de Tsuna et le regarda dans les yeux. Cela eu pour effet de faire trembler Tsuna. Le plus petit lâcha l'animal et se tint la tête.

\- Argh... Ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir...

\- Je suis désolé Tsuna.

\- Giotto... Pourquoi me fais tu mal ?

Giotto colla son front contre celui de Tsuna et fit apparaître leur flamme de dernière volonté. Peu de temps après Tsuna s'évanouit dans les bras de Giotto. Reborn pris Tsuna dans ces bras en style « princesse »

\- C'était nécessaire de le faire s'endormir Giotto ?

\- Oui Reborn.

Reborn regarda son protéger d'un œil protecteur, Ophélie suggéra quelque chose.

\- Nous devrions retourner auprès des autres. Nous devons leur dire notre destination.

\- L'Italie et surtout nous devons les emmener à l'académie de magie.

\- Giotto ? Tu veux les emmener à l'académie ?

\- Oui Reborn. Je t'expliquerais la situation en même temps qu'eux.

Les adultes dont Reborn portant Tsuna se rapprocha des trois adolescents qui se disputaient et d'où on pouvait voir les « ma, ma » de Yamamoto. Gokudera vit Tsuna et couru en sa direction.

\- Juudaime?! Reborn tu as encore fait quelque chose ?!

\- Non microbe, rassure toi pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien. Remercie Giotto.

Gokudera se tourna vers Giotto et celui-ci lui fit un sourire l'argenté ne pu lui crier dessus et se fit petit.

\- C'est que ça devait être important...

\- Bon les gamins, trêve de bavardages inutile. Nous allons vous dire la prochaine destination. Mais avant ça...

Ophélie s'approcha de Tsuna et mit une main sur son visage elle le regarda avec des yeux mélancolique puis elle se mit à le gifler.

\- Réveille toi paresseux !

Sous l'effet de la force des gifles reçut, Tsuna se réveilla et tomba des bras de Reborn. Celui-ci se leva et se mit à se plaindre.

\- T'es comme Reborn aussi ? Une vrai sadique ?!

\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu microbe, alors tu as interet à bien m'écouter.

Tsuna ne pu hausser la voix, il rougit immédiatement et ne pu lui dire qu'un « Oui madame. »

Ophélie se sentit fière et elle commença les explications.

\- Écouter tous attentivement. Nous devons aller en Italie et plus particulièrement à l'école de magie.

Vous devez apprendre à maîtriser votre magie et toi Tsuna à la contrôler.

\- Attendez... On va en cours apprendre de la magie ?! C'est scientifiquement impossible !

\- Tu le crois vraiment Stupidera ?

\- Que ?!

\- Vous possédez chacun un pouvoir en vous, que vous ne soupçonniez même pas. Par exemple Yamamoto tu as l'attribue de la pluie, tu maîtrise donc l'eau et tout ce qui va avec. Mais je vous expliquerais tout ça après.

Ryohei coupa Ophélie dans son discours.

\- J'ai rien compris. Mais moi aussi j'ai un attribut à l'extrême ?!

Ophélie s'approcha de Ryohei et lui mit un coup de poing puis repris son discours.

\- Tu possède l'attribut du soleil, donc le feu te correspond. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me couper la parole si tu tient à vivre.

Lui dit elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Giotto repris les explications.

\- Je vais continuer. Vous devez savoir comment protéger Tsuna des menaces à venir. A nous seul nous ne le pouvons pas. Et cette école va vous permettre de vous entraîner. Les gardiens restant sont déjà arriver là bas.

\- Les gardiens restant ?

\- Oui Tsuna. Hibari Kyoya, Mukuro Rokudo, Lambo.

\- Hein ?! Hibari et Mukuro ? Sérieux ? Mais on va mourir ! Et euh c'est qui ce Lambo ?

\- Un gardien de la famille Bovino, il a l'attribut de la foudre.

\- Maintenant nous allons nous déplacer en Italie.

\- Quand tu dit déplacer, tu veux pas dire à pied quand même ?

\- Nous devons y aller à pied pour le moment. Un hélicoptère nous attend à la frontière du Japon.

\- Dites, vu que vous utilisez la « magie » on peut pas se téléporter ?

\- Non Yamamoto nous ne le pouvons pas.

\- Maintenant, allons-y.

\- Avant de partir, je peut faire une dernière chose s'il vous plaît Giotto?

\- Quoi donc Tsuna ?

\- J'ai laissé un ami en arrière. Et je ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

\- Très bien Tsuna je vais t'accompagner. Les autres attendez nous ici.

Reborn regarda Giotto des yeux et celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête exprimant un « tout va bien »

Les deux partirent en direction de l'écureuil. Tsuna se mit à regarder Giotto et celui ci le remarqua.

\- Qu'y à t-il Tsuna ?

\- On c'est déjà rencontré avant ?

Giotto fit un petit sourire à Tsuna.

\- Non Tsuna.

\- Je vois... On se ressemble pourtant d'ailleurs. Ça doit être moi. Désolé.

Les deux garçons trouvèrent l'écureuil mal en point et Tsuna le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Il fit signe à Giotto qu'il fallait le soigner au plus vite.

\- Retournons auprès des autres Giotto-san, il y a un kit de premier secours là bas.

\- Giotto suffira Tsuna. Très bien allons-y.

Ils atteignirent le campement où les autres les attendaient. Yamamoto s'approcha et regarda l'écureuil.

\- Il est vachement amoché le pauvre ! On devrait le soigner au plus vite.

\- Oui !

Yamamoto et tsuna partirent chercher la trousse de premier secours.

\- Dit Tsuna, tu vas l'appeler comment ?

\- Je ne compte pas le garder mais je vais l'appeler Delfus !

\- Plutôt étrange !

\- Et bien à vrai dire, je suis sur qu'il s'appelle comme ça.

\- Je vois.

La nuit commença à tomber. Cela pris toute l'après-midi pour soigner le petit écureuil qui dormait dans les bras de Tsuna à présent. Reborn vint s'asseoir aux coté de Yamamoto et Tsuna, suivit de Giotto et Ophélie. Gokudera était aux côté de Ryohei en train de chasser pour le repas du soir. Il ne pouvait laisser son Juudaime mourir de faim, cela non !

\- Vous n'allez pas les aider à chasser ?

\- Non Tsuna, on reste ici et on fait les paresseux.

\- Ophélie...

Tsuna regarda Ophélie d'un air dépressif. Yamamoto posa une question à Giotto.

\- Ano, Giotto, cette école de magie elle sert à quoi exactement ?

Giotto répondit à Yamamoto.

\- Cette école sert à vous apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs latent afin de protéger Tsuna.

\- Le protéger de qui ?

\- Tu le saura en temps voulu.

Tsuna intervint dans la discussion.

\- Mais on a vraiment des pouvoirs ? Et de la magie aussi ?

\- Bien plus que vous ne le pensez. En particulier toi Tsuna.

Tsuna baissa la tête il savait de quoi Giotto parlait, il ne le savais que trop bien. Il avait pris à lui tout seul des vies innocente parce qu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler. Giotto vit son air triste et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable Tsuna, tu pourra éviter cela à l'école.

Tsuna eu un petit sourire qui lui remonta un peu le moral mais il chuchota une petite phrase.

\- Les humains sont fout et lamentable il ne restera d'eux que corps sans vie et poussière sur cette terre devenu stérile...

Giotto entendit le chuchotement de Tsuna et eu un air sombre et triste mais ne préféra pas s'attarder là dessus. Ophélie regarda Giotto puis relança la discussion.

\- Si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir y aller.

\- A l'extrême !

Ryohei sautais de joie et d'excitation et commença à marcher droit devant. Gokudera s'énerva contre lui pour lui dire qu'un imbécile ne devrait pas marcher devant. Yamamoto rigola et leur disait des « ma, ma » comme à son habitude. Giotto et Ophélie les suivirent , Reborn mit son chapeau et avança lui aussi et Tsuna regarda une dernière fois la forêt et son ami écureuil.

\- Puisses tu vivre en paix et demeuré avant la fin...

Tous partirent de la forêt et ils arrivèrent devant un mur qui était un cul de sac.

Cela fit réagir Gokudera.

\- C'est un cul de sac ! Vous avez pas le sens de l'orientation ?!

Ophélie lui fit une tape sur la tête.

\- Calme toi le nabot on va pas aller en Italie à pied depuis le Japon, ça nous prendrais des années !

\- Mais c'est toi qui as dit ça...

Reborn intervint.

\- Ceci est un portail fait avec l'élément du tonnerre, c'est-à-dire l'élément d'Ophélie. Il permet de relié des endroits différents. Seul son concepteur peut l'utiliser.

\- Oh je vois.

Tsuna resta loin derrière et mit sa main sur sa tête. Reborn vu son geste et son mal être.

\- Un problème Tsuna ?

Tsuna fit mine que tout allait bien et s'avança vers le portail avec une mine pâle.

\- Ophélie activa le portail avec sa flamme de dernière volonté. La couleur de la flamme était verte et dansait de façon électrique. Son apparence portait bien son nom, des éclairs. Le portail réagit et fit des étincelles.

\- Par ici, entrons.

Le groupe s'approcha du dite portail et entrèrent chacun leur tour. De l'autre côté, ils purent voir une ville toute nouvelle, peuplé de plusieurs habitants, et une énorme école de couleur bleu devant leur yeux. Ils purent voir des marchés, des magasins, et des étudiants en uniforme. Une ville très animé.

\- Bienvenue à l'école de magie, la Scuola nell'Aria.

* * *

J'espère avoir trouvé un nom intéressant bien que bon... Mon cerveau à fondu et puis ça met apparu comme ça xD

Scuola Nell'Aria : l'école dans l'air (vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi y'a ce nom ^^)

Oui bon si jamais je me suis trompé dans la phrase... Bah désolé je parle pas italien hihi :D J'espère avoir bon quand même :D

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !:D (Je vais essayé de poster bien régulièrement :))


	9. Chapitre 9 : Bienvenue à Nell'Aria

Ohayo Mina! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Merci de me suivre et de lire ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient !

 **Merci à Phoenix Carmin pour ta review ! Tu souris si souvent choupette xD Tu vas te kiffé dans le futur, t'inquiètes :p Tsuna est né pour être rouge ahah ! Arrête de rire ! :D Et encore c'est pas fini avec les animaux :3 Et oui une école de magie! Mais faudra attendre le prochain chap' pour les cours ^.^ ça pétille toujours nyah :3 Merci :3 Voilà la suite! (t'as pas attendu trop longtemps hein ? XD)**

 **Merci à Tahury pour ta review ! Merci ^.^ ça peut paraitre étrange mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée que j'ai eu, et je vois que toi aussi, alors je suis contente ^.^ Tu trouve ? Oh et bien je vais essayer de faire bien plus long dans ce cas :) voilà la suite et merci de tes reviews quotidienne ^.^**

Le lexique se trouve en bas (parce que oui y'a plein de mots étrange (enfin étrange... vous verrez :p)

* * *

Chapitre 9: Bienvenue à Nell'Aria

\- C'est plutôt animé à l'extrême par ici dit donc !

Ryohei ne pu calmer son enthousiasme et sa joie. Il était content à l'extrême de découvrir cette ville.

Giotto fit signe aux adolescents de le suivre, tous partirent en sa direction et marchèrent vers là où l'école se situa. Gokudera regarda les architectures des bâtiments présent dans la ville. Il se disait que c'était très renaissance et que c'était plutôt sympa à découvrir. Yamamoto lui regarda dans tous les sens, il pu voir les habitant vendre leurs fruits et légumes, poissons, viandes... Un marché en perspective. Il souri et mit ses bras derrière la tête. Giotto et Ophélie marchait à côté de Reborn qui resta muet pendant le trajet tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Tsuna qui était juste derrière, un peu reculé du groupe. Il avait une mine pâle et sa main droite était sur son front. Il avait à faire à une migraine. Giotto se retourna et vit la mine de Tsuna. Il se avança vers Tsuna pour faire face à celui-ci. Tsuna ne le remarqua pas et se cogna contre lui.

\- Ouille...

\- Tsuna, tu te sens bien ?

\- Euh oui Giotto ça va...

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, que t'arrive t-il ? Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Oui. Ça à commencé après l'activation du portail, j'ai eu tout d'un coup mal à la tête. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre...

Reborn s'approcha de Tsuna et le pris sur son dos.

\- Repose toi gamin.

Tsuna se laissa porter et posa sa tête contre le dos large de Reborn et ferma ses yeux. Gokudera vit son Juudaime et s'empressa d'aller à ses côtés.

\- Juudaime ?!

\- Ne cris pas Gokudera, Tsuna à mal à la tête.

Gokudera baissa la tête devant Giotto et s'excusa auprès de Tsuna qui lui souri. Gokudera repartit vers les autres pour leur expliquer le mal de Tsuna. Tous se retourna et fit mine à Tsuna d'aller vite mieux.

Tsuna haleta et commença à devenir de plus en plus pâle. Il commença à tousser ce qui attira l'attention de Giotto.

\- Tsuna ?

Tsuna ne pu lui répondre, non pas qu'il en n'est pas l'envie, mais sa toux l'empêchait de parler. Il regarda Giotto tant bien que mal lui faisant signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Au fil du parcours pour rejoindre le hall de l'école, la toux de Tsuna ne s'arrêta pas et il finit par cracher du sang. Reborn fit descendre Tsuna immédiatement de son dos et fit poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Giotto fit signe aux autre d'aller à l'école et qu'ils les rejoindraient dans pas longtemps. Les adolescents suivirent les panneaux qui mena en direction de l'école Nell'Aria tandis que Reborn, Ophélie et Giotto restèrent

auprès de Tsuna. Tsuna n'était pas calmé, sa toux devenait rude et il cracha du sang toujours et fort heureusement non abondant.

\- Emmenons le vers le parc privé, on ne rencontrera personne là bas.

Reborn acquiesça à Ophélie d'un oui avec la tête et il prit Tsuna dans ses bras et ils rejoignirent le parc isolé et privé. Il déposa à nouveau Tsuna à terre et mit sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le plus petit ne c'était toujours pas calmé. Reborn regarda Giotto d'un air froid.

\- Hey Giotto, ce n'est pas normal qu'il se sente comme ça. Il y a un truc en particulier dans cette ville qui à changé par rapport à avant ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Je suis partit un mois, je ne pense pas que quelque chose soit anormal ici.

Tsuna commença à murmurer une phrase.

\- Act.. Acta... Es...Est...Fab... u...

Il fut repris d'une violente toux et ne pu finir la fin de sa phrase. Mais le simple murmure de celle-ci

attira le regard de Giotto qui était sombre. Tsuna eu les yeux qui commencèrent à devenir orangé cette couleur qui désignait la « mort ». Il mit ses mains dans l'air et commença à prononcer tout en regardant Giotto « Memento Mori » Giotto eu un air de plus en plus sombre ce qui fit sourire le plus petit.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça possesseur de l'attribut « vie ». Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un mortel...

\- Tu te trompe lourdement très cher Tsuna.

Tsuna eu une mine interrogative. Qu'est ce que Giotto à voulu dire ?

\- Sic transit gloria mundi...

\- Ne t'en fait pas Tsuna, la vanité ni même l'orgueil ne m'atteindra.

\- Tu es fort étrange... La couleur de ton âme m'intrigue... Tous les trois qui êtes vous ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir pour le moment Tsuna... Non que dis-je, Anima Mundi.

\- O...u...r...o...

Tsuna s'arrêta et ses yeux redevinrent de couleur noisette. Sa toux c'était arrêté.

\- On fait quoi ici ? Où sont les autres?! Pourquoi je suis seul avec vous tous ? Ne ?!

Giotto souri tandis que Reborn lui donna une petite frappe sur la tête.

\- Aie, mais ça va pas Reborn ?!

\- Bien t'as l'air de plus avoir de migraine. On peut donc aller à l'école rejoindre les autres.

\- Quand même... Que c'est t-il passé ? Je me sens étrange... Cette ville, j'ai l'impression de la connaître c'est vraiment bizarre.

\- Tu es plutôt rêveur Tsuna

\- Mais Giotto... Non rien, je dois halluciner.

Tsuna regarda vers le ciel puis contempla la ville et enfin fini par regarder Giotto et murmura une phrase.

\- Anima Libera...

Giotto resta de marbre face au murmure du plus petit et il décida d'emmener Tsuna vers les autres adolescent.

\- Juudaime ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui Gokudera, désolé, c'était une migraine mais c'est passé maintenant !

\- L'important c'est que t'aille bien Tsuna !

\- À l'extrême !

\- Merci Mina.

Les adolescents se trouvaient dans le hall de l'école qui était remplis de nouveaux étudiants voulant peaufiner leur apprentissage ou tout simplement apprendre la magie ou encore la réveiller chez certain en retard.

Giotto laissa les jeunes en compagnie de Reborn et partit avec Ophélie.

\- Je vais me préparer, je vous rejoint tout à l'heure. Ophélie, toi aussi.

\- Oui, oui... Allez à tal' les jeunes !

Gokudera s'approcha des piliers de l'école et les contempla. Il les trouva à son goût et même si l'école le répugnait il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir dormir tranquillement quelque part. Yamamoto rejoignit Gokudera et lui souri, sachant déjà les pensée de son meilleur ami. Tsuna était adossé à un l'un des pilier et resta distant avec ces amis. Il ne voulait pas parler, et bien que d'ordinaire il détestait la solitude, cette fois là il voulait rester seul. Ryohei bougeait dans tous les sens par excitation et par lassitude de devoir attendre encore. Au loin un élève s'approcha de Tsuna. Il était de même taille et musculature. Il avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux bleu.

\- Bonjour, tu es tout seul ?

Tsuna leva la tête et regarda en direction des yeux du jeune homme.

\- Quel belle couleur que tu as là, on dirait l'océan...

L'étranger rigola et devint timide.

\- Mer-merci ! Tu as de beau yeux toi aussi !

Tsuna rougit à son tour et baissa les yeux immédiatement.

\- Euh pardon ! Ano... Eto... Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Basil ! Et toi ?

\- Tsuna ! Enchanté !

\- Tu es tout seul Tsuna ?

\- Ah non, je suis avec mes deux meilleurs amis Gokudera et Yamamoto et mon ami que je considère comme un frère Ryohei. Puis il y a aussi Giotto et Ophélie... Et-

\- Giotto et Ophélie ?! C'est le directeur et la meilleure combattante !

Tsuna eu une expression choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Giotto soit le directeur de l'école et encore moins qu'Ophélie serais la meilleure combattante.

\- Reborn est avec vous alors ?!

\- Euh oh oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est le meilleur tueur à gage au monde, il exelle dans tout ce qu'il fait ! Je suis fan de lui !

Reborn était derrière le jeune Basil quant il entendit ce qu'il disait à son propos.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais des admirateurs secret gamin.

Basil se retourna et s' inclina immédiatement en face de Reborn.

\- Digne de vous ! Vous étiez là depuis le début sans que je vous remarque ! Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur !

\- Tant d'éloge mon garçon... Mais tu devrais arrêter, à moins que tu ne veuille mourir dans d'atroce souffrance ?

\- Tsuna regarda Reborn d'un air exaspéré.

 _Dit plutôt que tu aimes les compliments et que ça te gêne..._

\- Le plus grand regarda Tsuna et posa sa main sur le pilier, près du visage de Tsuna.

\- Tu n'es pas mignon du tout Tsuna.

\- Reborn... De un je suis pas mignon et de deux arrête de lire dans les pensées !

\- Au fait Tsuna, tu es un parent proche de Giotto-sama ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, lui en plus grand !

\- Et bien pas à ce que je sache... ça doit être une simple ressemblance fortuite !

Basil rigola et Tsuna fit de même. Reborn regarda le sourire du plus petit et souri. Il finit par lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Gamin, après la cérémonie de bienvenue où je en sais trop quoi qui est d'un chiant incommensurable, ramène les autres au bâtiment G qui se trouve en face de celui-ci. Giotto et Ophélie voudront vous parler de la suite.

Tsuna rougit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Reborn lui chuchote et encore moins à l'oreille !

Reborn partit et finit par penser.

 _Très mignon Tsuna, tu es sensible à cet endroit aussi, intéressant..._

Au loin, Giotto arriva avec un costume noir accompagné d'Ophélie qui portait une jupe courte et un blouson noire de type mafieux.

\- Bienvenue à tous ! Je me présente, je suis Giotto votre directeur. Nous allons passer l'année ensemble et vous allez apprendre à maîtriser vos dons. Je serais aussi votre professeur. Vous allez être répartit dans des dortoirs et vous toucherez de l'argent de poche tous les mois. Bien entendu, vous pourrez sortir pendant vos heures libre mais faites attention au couvre feu. Toute personne allergique au rayonnement extérieur sont prié de venir me voir. Ce sera tout pour cette journée. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin. N'oubliez pas de passer à l'accueil récupérez vos carte de dortoir. A demain.

Giotto descendit accompagné d'Ophélie et ils se dirigèrent vers la bande à Tsuna. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Tous s'exécuta.

\- À plus tard Basil.

\- Oui Tsuna.

Le groupe arrivèrent vers le bureau de Giotto. Celui-ci s'assied sur son fauteuil et fixa nos camarades.

\- Vous allez prendre des cours pour maîtriser votre magie et ne vous en faites pas vous aurez votre dortoir et par conséquent vous ne serez pas séparé. Vous serez tous ensemble gardien compris. Donc ceux non présents seront aussi là.

\- Je veux être dans la chambre de Juudaime !

\- Ma, ma Gokudera, on verra bien !

Tsuna ne prêta pas attention et fixa la fenêtre de loin. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et finit par s'y approcher et contempla l'horizon.

Gokudera s'approcha lui aussi et fini par demander à Tsuna ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Juudaime ?

\- Elle... Approche.

\- Qui sa ?

\- La... Mortem.

\- Juudaime ? Tu sais parler le latin ?

\- Ita...

\- Juu... Juudaime ?

Giotto se leva de son fauteuil et demanda à Gokudera de se reculer de Tsuna. Il le fit puis Giotto regarda Tsuna dans les yeux. Tsuna croisa son regard et il lui dit à voix basse une phrase comprise par Giotto seul.

\- Vincere aut Mori.

Giotto demanda au groupe de sortir de la pièce et fit signe à Ophélie pour que cela soit fait. Elle s'exécuta et emmener tout le monde dehors. A ce moment là, les yeux bleu de Giotto devinrent plus lumineux et il ne lâchait pas Tsuna du regard. Cela eu pour conséquence le réveil de son pouvoir de « vie » et ses yeux devinrent bleu à leur tour.

\- Tsuna. Que se passe t-il ?

\- Ténèbres, lumière, mort et vie... Une catastrophe va arriver ici et la vie ne survivra pas. Tu dois l'en empêcher ! Même si ce sont des humains, la vie est précieuse... Alors sauve les !

\- De quoi Tsuna ?

\- De cette explosion qui approche...

\- Une explosion ?

\- Oui. Causé par l'espèce humaine.

\- Comment le sais tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je sens la mort approcher, de plus en plus, inexorablement...

\- Je vois... Pour le moment je ne peut rien faire. Mais si tu ressens quelque chose qui approche, dit le moi d'accord ?

\- G.. Giotto ?

\- Oui Tsuna ?

\- Un monde peuplé de lumière est-il envisageable ? Penses tu que le monde... Sera toujours peuplé d'humains ? Ou au contraire sera t-il vide ?

Giotto ne répondit pas et mit sa main droite sur les yeux du plus petit. Celui-ci tomba dans les bras de Giotto et le plus grand murmura une phrase à Tsuna.

\- Je te protégerais mon frère... Non que dis-je... Anima mundi.

Reborn était derrière un mur et avait tout entendu. Il s'avança vers Giotto.

\- T'y vas jamais de main morte Giotto.

\- Oh Reborn tu es en avance.

\- La ponctualité sa me connaît. Enfin bon. On l'emmène au dortoir ?

\- Oui. Leurs cours commence demain à 8h après tout.

Giotto pris Tsuna dans ses bras.

\- Reborn.

\- Hmm ?

\- Veille sur lui s'il te plaît, il est ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde. Qui plus est, il possède une magie incommensurable...

\- Je sais tout ça Giotto ne t'en fait pas, je le protégerais au péril de ma vie. Enfin, laisse pas Ophélie de côté hein.

\- Mais non, sinon je me fait tuer dans la minute qui suis !

\- Allons bon, continue tes trucs de directeur, je vais prendre Tsuna.

Au moment ou Giotto allait donner Tsuna à Reborn, celui ci se mit à fredonner une chanson.

\- Anima libera, ti senti candida, lassù nel cielo volerai...

Giotto regarda Tsuna avec un sourire mélancolique.

\- Cette chanson... Me rappelle tant de souvenir de ce temps là... Je pensais qu'il l'avait oublié...

Reborn regarda le plus petit et pu y voir une petite larme coulé le long de ses joues. Il passa son doigt dessus pour la récupérer. Tsuna pris le doigt de Reborn, puis sa main et continua à fredonner.

\- Anima Libera, solente e magica, sei la speranza dentro me...

Reborn s'approcha de Tsuna et colla son front contre celui de l'adolescent.

\- Je serais ton espoir Tsuna je te le promet.

Giotto regarda Reborn et lui fit signe qu'il était temps de le ramener au dortoir ou ses gardiens allaient se poser des questions.

\- Vas-y Reborn, sinon ils vont venir ici.

\- On joue les baby-sitter maintenant Giotto...

Giotto rigola et au même moment Tsuna se réveilla enfin.

\- Hmm... Pourquoi rigoles tu Giotto ?

Giotto vit Tsuna se réveilla et Reborn le posa .

\- Pour rien Tsuna. Tu devrais rejoindre ton dortoir, sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

\- Ah euh oui ! Ano... Il se trouve où ?

\- Reborn t'y emmène.

\- Allons-y gamin.

\- Euh oui ! A demain Giotto !

\- A demain Tsuna.

Reborn et Tsuna marchèrent en direction du dortoir, et ils y virent Hibari au loin.

\- Hi ! Hibari !

\- Herbivore, fait moins de bruit ou je vais te mordre à mord.

\- O..Oui !

\- Un gamin de plus.

\- Oh un carnivore... C'est ce qui manque par ici. Tu veux te battre avec moi ?

\- Si tu tient à la vie, non. D'ailleurs j'ai à faire, alors retourne à l'intérieur.

\- Hmmpf.

Hibari tourna les talons et entra dans le dortoir suivi de Tsuna et Reborn. Au loin la bande les attendaient. Gokudera s'empressa d'aller voir Tsuna.

\- Juudaime ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure à parler en Latin !

\- Hein ? En latin ? Tu es sur que tu vas bien Gokudera ?

Gokudera regarda Yamamoto qui haussa les épaules.

\- Non rien, oublie Juudaime. Et si on allait à nos chambres ?

\- Bonne idée, les cours commencent tôt en plus...

\- A 8h extrême !

Le groupe alla en direction des chambres et purent y voir des pancartes accroché aux portes contenant leurs nom inscrit dessus.

On pouvait y lire sur la porte 321 « Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto », puis sur celle d'en face 322 « Ryohei,Lambo » et enfin celle un peu plus loin et isolé, le numéro 331 avec pour nom « Hibari ».

\- Nous sommes dans la même chambre Juudaime !

\- Oui Gokudera.

\- Mais on pouvait ce passer de cet idiot de Baseballeur...

\- Ma, ma va falloir me supporter !

\- Au fait, c'est qui ce Lambo ?

\- Un gardie un truc comme ça. On verra Tsuna.

Les adolescents entrèrent dans leur chambres respectives. Tsuna partit s'asseoir sur son lit et ses deux meilleurs amis fit de même. Gokudera regarda Tsuna.

\- Juudaime.

\- Oui Gokudera ?

\- Tu vas bien ? Depuis que tu es ici, tu me sembles différent.

\- Je vais bien Gokudera, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Tsuna lui fit un grand sourire. Gokudera se sentit rassuré. Yamamoto souri à son tour et tous partirent se coucher pour être au top pour le lendemain.

Au loin, dans la demeure de Giotto, Reborn était près du fauteuil du blond.

\- Tu comptes lui avouer la vérité quand ?

Giotto fixa Reborn.

\- Je ne sais pas... Tant d'années se sont écouler depuis...

\- Des années hein... On dirait plutôt une éternité.

\- Une éternité... Depuis cette destruction...

* * *

Alors voilà le lexique tant attendu ! :p

Memento Mori : Du latin, cela veut dire "souviens toi que tu vas mourir"

Sic transi gloria mundi : Du latin, "Ainsi passe la gloire du monde" On l'utilise pour rappeler au humain qu'il ne sont que des hommes, et donc se devait de ne pas être orgueilleux et vaniteux.

Anima mundi: Du latin, Puissance caractérisé par (Hum je vais pas spoilé, alors défense de faire des recherches ^.^) donc puissance possédant une double nature.

Anima Libera : âme libre en italien.

Vincere aut Mori : Du latin, signifiant "Vaincre ou mourir"

Alors les phrases qui suivent viennent d'une musique appelé anima libera :)

Anima libera, ti senti candida, lassù nel cielo volerai : Âme libre, tu te sens candide, là-haut dans le ciel tu volera.

Anima Libera, solente e magica, sei la speranza dentro me : Âme libre, ensoleillé et magique, tu es l'espoir en moi.

Voilà pour la traduction : 3

Au fait, je suis en cours d'écriture de ma fic sur Azuria ! :3

N'hésitez pas à review, à lire et surtout à prendre du plaisir ^.^

A bientôt ! :3


	10. Chapitre 10 : Journée de cours anormal

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, et oui :c

Coucou ! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps, oui vous pouvez me jeter des cailloux et me haïr mais pas trop quand même !:c

Comme vous pouvez le voir je n'abandonne pas mes fics(on parle pas d'azuria hein, je la continu aussi ^^) J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon grand retard ! Et je vous laisse profitez d'un nouveau chapitre !:D

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Journée de cours presque normal

Le réveil retentit, il était 7h00 tout pile. Les garçons se leva de leurs lits, sauf Tsuna encore dans les bras de Morphée. Gokudera était dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents, tandis que Yamamoto s'habilla. Tsuna fini par se lever mais chuta de son lit et se remémora les « ça va Tsu-kun ? » de sa mère. Il souri puis fila se laver et s'habiller. En sortant de leur chambre, il rencontrèrent Ryohei qui était déjà très matinal après son jogging. Un individu sorti de la chambre 322. Il avait les cheveux court et noir et avait un œil fermé. De plus il possédait un grain de beauté sur sa joue gauche et portait un collier. Il salua les adolescents et sortit du dortoir. Gokudera fit une remarque.

\- C'est lui Lambo ?

\- Oui, il est plutôt sympa à l'extrême !

Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur classe de cours et entrèrent pour leur première heure. L'intitulé de celui-ci était arts de la magie. Tsuna et ses amis s'assirent vers le fond de la classe et le professeur entra dans celle ci. Il avait les cheveux bleu, les yeux de couleur or et sa présence était presque divine. Les élèves restèrent bouche bée et le fixèrent du regard. Tsuna ne pu que le regarder avec passion et il murmura quelque chose.

\- Phoenix...

Le dite professeur entendit Tsuna et lui souri puis il se présenta.

\- Salut à toute et à tous, je m'appelle Nathaniel et je serais votre professeur principal ainsi que votre professeur d'art de la magie. Passons une bonne année ensemble !

Les élèves le saluèrent et chacun déposèrent un papier avec leur nom sur leur table à la demande de leur professeur.

\- Bien aujourd'hui je vais déterminé de quel type de magie et d'attribut vous faites partie. C'est important pour pouvoir maîtriser votre magie ainsi que pour pouvoir lancer des sorts et vous battre quand cela sera nécessaire. Je vais vous appeler un par un et vous viendrez vers moi et je m'occuperais du reste.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et attendirent donc leur tour. Le professeur appela les élèves un à un et ce fut le tour de Gokudera. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise avec un air grognon et partit en direction de Nathaniel. Le professeur pris la main de l'argenté et une lumière rouge en jaillit.

\- Bien tu es de l'attribut tempête et tu possède la magie du vent.

Gokudera retourna à son siège et Yamamoto fut le prochain à être appelé.

Celui-ci se leva pendant que Gokudera s'assit à sa place.

Yamamoto fit de même que son ami et une lumière bleu jaillit.

\- Attribut pluie et magie glace.

Yamamoto souri et partie rejoindre Gokudera.

Le prochain fut Ryohei. Il se leva tout content et cria « Yosh » très fort.

Le professeur lui souri et il lui pris la main. Une lumière jaune jaillit.

\- Attribut soleil, magie feu.

Ryohei hurla à l'extrême et partit s'asseoir. Ce fut le tour de Lambo d'y aller.

Il se leva et s'approcha du professeur.

Il lui donna sa main et une lumière verte en jaillit.

\- Attribut foudre, magie foudre.

Lambo posa une question.

-C'est hyper nul ça ! Comment ma magie peut-être du même type que mon attribut ?

Nathaniel souri et lui fournit une explication.

\- L'attribut ainsi que le type de magie est déterminé à la naissance. Avoir les même type de magie et attribut donne une grande force à son utilisateur. D'autant plus que très peu possède la même !

Lambo sauta de joie et partie s'asseoir à son tour. Le suivant était Hibari qui se leva en jetant un regard noir au sensei se présentant devant lui.

\- Oh, un rebelle.

\- Un carnivore, j'apprécie.

Hibari donna sa main et une lumière violette en sortit.

\- Oh un attribut du nuage. Ta magie est le poison.

\- Ohoh, intéressant.

Hibari retourna s'asseoir. Les élèves le regardèrent apeuré. L'un deux chuchota.

\- Poison ? C'est pas dangereux ça ?

Hibari les regarda.

Les deux élèves prirent peur et se tut immédiatement.

\- Fuh, herbivores.

Le suivant sur la liste n'était autre que Tsuna. Celui-ci n'entendit pas son prénom, trop occupé à rêvasser en contemplant le ciel.

Gokudera fit signe à Tsuna.

\- Psht Juudaime, il t'as appelé !

Tsuna continua de contempler le ciel.

Le professeur s'approcha de Tsuna et lui souffla dessus.

\- Iiiiii !

Tsuna sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste.

La classe rigola et commença à l'appelé Tsunaze. Celui-ci rougit et finit par se lever en suivant son professeur.

\- Pas assez dormi ?

\- Ah euh non... Je regardais juste par la fenêtre, mes excuses monsieur.

\- Donne moi ta main Tsuna.

Tsuna donna sa main et une lumière orangé jaillit. Mais une autre couleur pris place et était de couleur azur mais cette couleur dériva et laissa place à un arc en ciel qui fini par se transformer en couleur ébène.

La classe ne su quoi dire, et étaient tous silencieux face à ce phénomène renversant.

Gokudera chuchota à Yamamoto.

\- On dirait la magie de vie et de mort assemblé à tous les attributs...

Celui ci hocha la tête.

Le professeur regarda Tsuna dans les yeux et fini par annoncé son attribut.

\- Attribut ciel. Magie création. Pour le reste... Vous verrez bien.

Les élèves regardèrent Tsuna d'un très mauvais œil et celui-ci essaya de se faire tout petit et partit rejoindre ses meilleurs amis.

Gokudera chuchota à Tsuna.

\- Ça va aller Juudaime, ne faites pas attention à eux.

\- Oui... Même si je sens que mon année va être horrible.

Le professeur commença son cours et expliqua aux élèves les attributs ainsi que leur magies. Quelque temps après il annonça des combats entre étudiants.

\- Comme vous le savez, on vous entraîné afin d'être prêt pour toute éventuelle guerre ou autre phénomène. Vous êtes l'espoir du peuple. Pour vous entraîner vous allez vous affronter entre vous pour améliorez votre contrôle de vos attributs. Bien entendu il sera interdit de se battre en dehors des heures de cours. C'est compris ? Évitez de faire les malins, ou une grosse sanction tombera sur vous.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, puis Nathaniel repris son discours.

\- Dès la fin de cette heure nous irons dans la salle d'entraînement. Un autre professeur vous apprendra l'art de voler. Car comme vous vous en douter, à Nell'aria, nous sommes sur des nuages. Pour finir vous aurez aussi des cours de chants, car certains d'entre vous ne peuvent invoquer leur magies qu'en chantant. Bien ce sera tout. Des questions ?

Un élève leva la main.

\- On va vraiment chanter monsieur ? Non mais on est des casseroles hein...

\- Oui, c'est obligatoire. Et vous ne chantez pas en japonais d'ailleurs.

\- On chante en quel langue alors ?

\- En latin.

Les élèves regardèrent le prof de manière dégoûté et inquiet.

\- Mais monsieur, on maîtrise pas cette langue ! Et d'ailleurs ici c'est l'Italie alors pourquoi ?!

\- La magie aussi longtemps qu'elle existe, use du son du latin pour se produire. Vous apprendrez tout cela plus tard.

Le professeur regarda en direction de Tsuna et celui ci le regarda à son tour.

\- Bien, c'est la fin du cours, on se rejoint dans la salle. A tout à l'heure.

Les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la salle assez rapidement. Seul Tsuna qui prenait deux heures pour ranger ses affaires était présent avec ses camarades.

Gokudera commença à parler.

\- Du latin... Je pale japonais et Italien mais le latin... On dirait qu'il va falloir que je passe une soirée devant un dictionnaire !

Yamamoto souri.

\- Ma, pour toi ça devrait aller tu es intelligent. Moi je prendrais au moins dix ans avant de retenir un mot. Ou alors je parlerais à l'instinct !

Ryohei se tourna vers Tsuna.

\- Mais Sawada, tu parles cette langue non ? Tu pourrais m'apprendre peut-être ?

Yamamoto et Gokudera se tourna vers Tsuna.

Tsuna semblait perplexe.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé en latin, onii-san...

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu as parlé à l'extrême !

Tsuna fit une mine grave d'un coup. Gokudera s'empressa de demander à son Juudaime ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Juudaime ?!

\- Goku...Dera... Appel vite Giotto ! Et les professeurs !

\- Juudaime ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu te sens malade ?

\- Non ! Sauvez les ! Sauvez les !

Yamamoto s'empressa de partir chercher Giotto ainsi que leur professeur principal sous l'étonnement de Gokudera.

\- Je reviens vite !

\- Mais hey Yamamoto !

\- Tsuna se mit à genoux d'un seul coup et sembla avoir du mal à respirer.

\- De l'air... Vite la fenêtre...

\- Sawada ?

\- Juudaime ?!

Quelque minutes plus tard, environ une bonne dizaine, Yamamoto arriva avec Nathaniel, Giotto et Reborn. Ils virent Tsuna au loin s'approcher de la fenêtre et commencer à monter.

\- Hey Juudaime tu vas faire quoi ?!

\- Sawada ?!

\- Je ne peux pas m'échapper... Je vais m'enfuir comme ça...

Tsuna était prêt à sauter quand Reborn l'arrêta juste à temps. Le plus petit ne dit plus aucun mot.

Giotto accourra vers Tsuna qui était à moitié conscient.

\- Incendium...

\- Un incendie ? Mais où ça ?!

Tsuna se réveilla d'un coup et cria tout à coup au secours.

Nathaniel s'approcha de son élève et remarqua que celui-ci était connecté à des personnes.

Giotto, il est connecté au cœur d'autre personnes. Si il meurt dans un corps connecté au sien, il mourra lui aussi. Bien qu'il allait se passer cela si Reborn ne l'avais pas stoppé.

Tsuna eu les yeux orangé et se leva.

\- Des gens crient et vont mourir si vous rester ici. Le temps est compté.

\- Juudaime ?

Gokudera. Des gens meurent non loin d'ici.

\- Conduit nous anim.. Hum Tsuna.

Tsuna regarda Giotto avec un sourire.

\- Bâtiment D une salle à explosé et le feu se propage dans les alentours. Des élèves sont coincés dans leurs salles de classes.

Tsuna eu une mine différente.

\- Ils souffrent... Sauvez les...

Tous accoururent vers le lieu donné par Tsuna, et ce qu'il y virent fut un spectacle d'horreur. Des gens avaient sauté du 5eme étage et c'était donc défenestré. D'autre étaient brûlé vif dans les salles, et certains essayaient de respirer tant bien que mal malgré la forte fumé. Le feu se propageait à une vitesse hallucinante et aura brûlé tous le bâtiment D si personne ne l'éteignait.

\- Il n'y a aucun mage d'eau dans le coin ?!

Non Gokudera, cette magie a été allumé par un professionnel, je vais m'en occuper, mais il faut aller secourir les élèves, certains sont déjà...

\- Je m'en occupe Pheonix.

Tsuna s'approcha de l'incendie et se mit à voler au grand étonnement de ses camarades.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je vais vous sauvez.

\- Ô flamme qui brûler et ravager tout sur votre passage, je vous sommes de disparaître !

Les flammes disparurent d'un seul coup, laissant place à un bâtiment simplement ravagé.

\- Maintenant... VITA !

Une lumière bleu jaillit des paumes de Tsuna et les élèves qui était brûlé vif ou défenestré se levèrent et furent soigné.

Nathaniel s'envola au près de Tsuna et lança un sort qui fit s'évanouir le plus petit.

\- N'abuse pas de ta magie Ouroboros.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je vais vous donner la suite dans la semaine, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserais plus poireauté aussi longtemps ! (du moins je l'espère !:D)

N'hésitez pas à review!

Gros bisous et bonne fêtes à toutes et à tous !:D


End file.
